Sueños dormidos
by zoeldwina
Summary: Debo matarte, pero... ¿Debo hacerlo?
1. El trato

"_Ya va siendo tiempo que sus recuerdos_

_Libran batalla contra el olvido_

_Pues se congeló el calendario_

_Y se fugó su memoria con lo vivido._

_Hay que ver como duele buscar en el diario_

_Y saber que te falta, que tan seco has estado años."_

**Sueños dormidos**

**El trato**

La noche despuntaba con la mirada pétrea y oscura de una luna sin estrellas, ocultando el estrecho callejón donde se encontraban. La complicidad que se requería para este pequeño y sinuoso lugar de Magnolia era tal que el silencio de sus rostros desafiantes establecía pocas palabras y un acuerdo fácil y rápido.

-Me tienes aquí, como prometí

Habló una voz grave y joven, del cual su dueño se mantenía en la penumbra en espera de una respuesta.

-Así veo, niñato

Otra, de tonos más raspados y duros, contestó, dando unos pasos que dejaron en descubierto un rostro moreno con piercings en vertical a los lados de su nariz como en la forma de sus cejas, su ceño era socarrón y a la vez altivo, como si los seres que interactuaban con él eran sólo para su diversión dislocada. Su melena azabache se caía con cortes irregulares a su maciza espalda. El hombre que, dando un último paso, se plantó al medio del callejón dejando que la débil luz lunar iluminase su cuerpo férreo. Vestía de un traje negro y de camisa blanca que se abría en los primeros botones del cuello.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No te ocultes en la oscuridad como las ratas

Con disgusto, la voz más joven se acercó hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos del macizo moreno. La luna mostró un hombre fibroso, delgado. Sus facciones simples se dibujaban en delgados y alargados contornos que deslucían una temprana madurez, ni de niño ni de adulto. En cuanto sus ojos, de fijas pupilas, eran oscuros y un tanto grandes. También vestía de traje negro pero su camisa era roja, con corbata, y una bufanda blanca le abrazaba el cuello. Se llevó una mano a su chistera y la ladeó un poco, haciendo que su desordenada y corta melena rosada se agitase. Sonrió de lado y un colmillo brilló en la oscuridad:

-Empecemos ya

Por toda respuesta, el moreno sacó un revólver y sonrió siniestro, uniéndose otros dos colmillos a la luminosidad.

Ambos voltearon.

-A la de 5 (Dijo el moreno)

-¿No era de 10? (Contestó incrédulo el de la bufanda)

-¿Qué importa? A la de 5

El más joven sacó otro revólver y comenzó:

-1

El primer paso.

-2

Las bocas de fuego se alzaron al nivel de la nariz.

-3

Cargaron.

-4

Y…

-5

Un estallido de pólvora cortó de cuajo la tranquila noche de Magnolia.

…

El moreno sostuvo su hombro, descubriendo con sorpresa una herida de bala. Tiró su arma y sacó unas manoplas de sus solapas. Se las puso en las manos y con renovadas energías, ignorante de todo dolor, se lanzó en contra de su enemigo.

El otro se reponía con agilidad luego de una improvisada maniobra para esquivar la bala. Como el acuerdo de aquella noche requería de una sola bala para iniciar tuvo que usar el revólver como un escudo contra las embestidas de su rival por tanto que su otra mano sacaba un frasco que vertía estratégicamente su líquido amarillento. Resistió con destreza hasta que aprovechó un descuido del moreno para contraatacarlo desde abajo, empujándolo con todo el cuerpo. Gracias a este acto, le vio tambalearse hasta caer de espaldas. Se alejó un par de pasos y sacó un mechero, mientras lo encendía dijo:

-Nunca desafíes al Dragon Slayer de Fuego

Lo lanzó y la llama tocó el suelo creando una lengua de fuego que siguió un camino de aceite que encerró en una cárcel de llamas al moreno.

-¡Tramposo! (Gritó el prisionero) ¡Esto no era parte del acuerdo!

-Te equivocas (Le respondió el de la bufanda), hice todo mientras luchábamos

Giró en sus talones cuando de pronto algo duro le golpeó en plena cabeza tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Y nunca subestimes al Dragon Slayer de Acero!

Escuchó antes de perder la conciencia.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Las rejas de la prisión se abrieron con estruendo. Dos policías entraron llevando con cierta dureza a dos reos que dejaron en libertad. Mientras se iban de vuelta a la comisaría, los ahora libres vieron a un coche que se estacionó en frente de ellos, abriendo la puerta. Entraron y el coche comenzó a andar.

-Otra más de sus riñas y olvídense de mi piedad

Un anciano pequeño, canoso y con bigotes blancos les habló desde el asiento del conductor. Llevaba una chaqueta y un pantalón claro. Arregló el retrovisor y sus ojos oscuros se reflejaron a través del espejo, molestos.

-Don, esto fue nada

-¿¡NADA!

El coche se detuvo. El anciano buscó con el retrovisor a quien habló tal locura y encontró al moreno que la noche anterior fue hallado aprisionado por un círculo de llamas.

-Si realmente fue nada, no exagere

Cambió el curso del retrovisor. Quien habló ahora fue un chico de pelo rosa que fue hallado sin sentido con un gran chichón en la cabeza causado por una manopla.

-Estúpidos… (Comenzó el viejo) ¿Saben cuántas veces han sido arrestados este mes…? (Tomó aire) ¡20 veces! ¿Me oyeron? ¡20! Y todo por destrozos, desorden público y ruidos molestos en la noche… ah… (Suspiró) Cada vez cuesta más sobornar. Al menos si fuera por algo más normal… ¿Están locos o qué? Hasta yo pienso que deberían estar un tiempo tras las rejas para que aprendan ser más cautos

El coche inició su marcha.

-Pero… son fairies (Continuó sonriendo). Si quieren pelear, no lo hagan en la ciudad. Que ya nos están llegando facturas por cada cosa que se rompe

Continuaron a través de las pequeñas avenidas, sorteando algunas y doblando en otras. Llegaron por fin a una gran mansión, donde aparcaron el coche cerca de otros de los más variados colores.

El viejo guió a los otros hasta una gran oficina en donde él se sentó en un asiento de fino cuero y con apoyabrazos negros. Tomó unos papeles del escritorio y los leyó.

-Natsu… Gazille… (Habló de pronto el canoso, dejando su lectura) Los he traído aquí yo mismo para que negociemos un trato que nadie más debe saber, ni siquiera los demás fairies

Los mencionados se miraron incrédulos.

-Ya entienden (Siguió) que la Familia Fairy Tail no hace los trabajos sucios como las demás, eso de asesinar y manchar la reputación de otras familias o personajes públicos. Pero hay momentos que debemos quebrar nuestras propias costumbres para satisfacer a un amigo, un gran amigo (Sacó una carpeta del cajón de su escritorio). Gazille, necesito que vayas al embarcadero del puerto con tus hombres de mayor confianza y que te hagas con su equipaje que al parecer no nos han informado de sus intenciones. Es un mero recordatorio pero ya entiendes los protocolos de la Ley Seca (Le tendió la carpeta mientras le hacía un gesto para que se marchara al moreno) Y a ti, Natsu… te confiaré este trato del cual hablé antes

Estaban solos. Natsu, que había dejado la chistera en un perchero y que ahora se arreglaba su bufanda, recibió la carpeta que el anciano le tendía. La hojeó mientras que el otro hablaba:

-El trato es simple, sólo tienes que asesinar a alguien

La carpeta se cerró de golpe y fue dejada con cierta dureza en el escritorio.

-Don Makarov (Habló el más joven) le agradezco su consideración conmigo pero usted sabe que yo no me hago cargo de esos encargos. Perdóneme, pero le sugiero que se lo dé a otro de más confianza

Volteó.

-Sabía que dirías eso. Eres joven y aún no quieres mancharte las manos. Sólo que puedes salir muy beneficiado de esto

-No quiero dinero si es lo que nuestro "amigo" cree

-No, Natsu. Este amigo te ofrece información, información muy valiosa

Como un imán, esas últimas palabras atrajeron la atención de Natsu. Y, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco, Makarov siguió hablando:

-Reconozco que fue una petición extraña pues tu fama y convicciones han sido reacias en asesinar y, en esta familia, no se obliga a cometer actos sin consentimiento convenido. Sin embargo, nuestro amigo ha pedido expresamente que fueras tú quien tomase este favor y nadie más. Ahora, si estás de acuerdo, él prometió darte información valiosa acerca de tu padre

Natsu cogió la carpeta y la enrolló, dejándola en un brazo.

-Deme unos días para considerarlo, Don

Dijo antes de marcharse.

**ooOoo2zoeooOoo**

El apartamento en donde vivía era oscuro y frío. Estaba en un lugar aparcado y silencioso de la ciudad y pocos veían llegar a este reservado vecino que, con saludos cordiales, se encerraba en las paredes de su más sosegada intimidad. Lo único que se sabía de él es que vivía con un gato de pelaje azulado y que siempre revoloteaba feliz por los tejados como si tuviese alas. Se llamaba Happy y más que el nombre del animal, no se sabía más de este extraño vecino.

Saludó, como de costumbre, y buscó con la mirada a su acompañante felino que apareció al rato rascando la puerta de entrada.

-Tienes hambre ¿no, Happy?

Contestando su pregunta, el gato maulló molesto. Esto le hizo sonreír, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Luego la cerró y se dirigió a la cocina, sacando de la nevera un tarro de sardinas. Sacó una del paquete y se la dio al gato que la recibió con gusto, jugando un poco con ella y mordisqueándolo con travesura. Se desprendió de su chaqueta y corbata, se abrió los primeros botones de su camisa y se apartó un tanto su bufanda. Puso la tetera y se preparó un improvisado café. Mientras que se lo bebía, cogió la carpeta y la leyó. En ella se pedía asesinar a una joven multimillonaria que hacía poco había vuelto a su hogar luego de un extraño intrincado entre ella y su padre. Como único requisito del asesinato era que tenía ser lo más cauteloso posible, daba igual cómo se efectuara, sólo que ella estuviese muerta. Debía ser rápido y no crear sospechas en la policía local. Como dato adicional estaban ciertas costumbres de ella, lugares en donde frecuenta, amigos y horarios.

Adjunto a aquello venía una fotografía de la infortunada.

Tomó la foto y la tuvo así, durante varios minutos. Algo en su memoria había reaccionado con la imagen de la mujer, mas, no podía decir de qué. La dejó a un lado y volvió a releer la información. Halló el nombre que había pasado por alto y sintió un pequeño hormigueo que ignoró.

Cogió su teléfono y marcó un número. Esperó unos momentos y dio un mensaje en clave. Luego colgó y llamó a Happy antes de acostarse a descansar.

"Sé… que la he visto… Deben ser imaginaciones mías" pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

La carta decía que fuera a la iglesia al mediodía, solo y con una pequeña rosa roja en sus solapas. La misa ya había acabado y esperó unos minutos antes de entrar al confesionario.

-Santa María Purísima (Habló una voz desde el otro lado de la tela divisoria)

-Sin pecado concedido (Respondió Natsu)

-¿A qué has venido hoy, hijo?

-A que me responda ciertas preguntas, padre

-¿Cuáles? Quizás, pueda contestarlas

-Respuestas que sólo un fairie sabe ante el sol fulgurante de su luz

-Y en sus alas yace la palabra…

-Que pocos oídos saben escuchar

-¡Vale, Salamander! Me has pillado ¿Para qué has venido a este casa de Dios?

-Vine para que me informases sobre un trato

-¿Un trato? ¿Tú?

-Aún no he aceptado. Quiero información, Macao

-Ah… ¿Quién es el infortunado?

-Es una mujer

-Oh… ¿Ahora se ensañan con mujeres? ¿Quién es la _infortunada_?

-Es una millonaria que ha vuelto hace poco donde su padre. Se llama Lucy Heartphilia

-¿Heartphilia? Umm… sí, algo he oído al respecto

-Ya he leído el informe, pero quiero saber si esta fuente es fiable

-Ya veo, es alguien que no quiere comprometerse ¿eh? Si… muchos peces gordos caen con sólo poner sus nombres (Hizo una pausa Macao). He oído que los Heartphilia crearon su fortuna con _demasiada_ facilidad. Parece que de alguna forma se hicieron con algunas acciones que, con el cambio del dólar, subieron a las nubes. Con el dinero compraron una agencia de viajes y a los pocos años ya tenían una verdadera red de rieles por unos cuantos países europeos. No han querido entablar alianzas con otras compañías y quizás sea eso lo que haya incentivado un resentimiento. Aunque los verdaderos problemas comenzaron con la pequeña de su familia, Lucy Heartphilia

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo de su fuga

-Sí, algo decía al respecto pero no daban más detalles

-Ummm, realmente es un trato importante

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se comprometen sentimientos, o mejor dicho, una venganza

-…

-Ah… Salamander, sé que has ejercido protección, atracos y unas cuantas extorsiones. Pero ya es hora de ir a lo más alto ¿no?

-Aún no lo creo necesario

-Sí… todos piensan igual cuando entras en el negocio. Espero que tus llamas no te quemen

-¿Sabes con quién está haciendo trato el Don? Y… ¿Por qué quiere que lo haga yo, precisamente?

-Nombres, nombres. No creo que haya alguno y tampoco porqué precisamente tú. Pero todo tiene que ver con la huída de Lucy

-¿Sabes de eso?

-Poco, sólo que ella se fue por una decepción. Quizás un matrimonio fallido o algo así. Se asentó en España por diez años hasta que volvió aquí, a nuestra querida Italia, a la ciudad de Roma para ser más precisos

-Gracias, Macao

-Y ¿tomarás el trato?

-Aún… tengo que pensarlo

-Espero que vengas a verme más seguido, ¿eh? Me aburro un poco aquí

-Está bien, adiós

-Adiós, Natsu

Salió del confesionario y contempló unos momentos al Cristo crucificado del altar. Las yagas y la sangre recorriendo en ellas le hizo pensar en cómo podía un hombre sacrificarse por quienes no fueron capaces de valorarlo hasta después de haber muerto. Lo ofendieron, golpearon, le clavaron y aún así no había ningún odio en sus ojos, sino que compasión, perdón, amor… un mártir clavado por clavos ajenos de _pecados. _Miraba hacia el cielo, como si sintiese cómo su alma ascendía hasta lo más supremo de la libertad, sin ataduras ni dolor…

¿A cuántos han debido asesinar por el simple mero hecho de que existiesen? Y más aún, de formas y torturas específicas, como si todo lo que respiramos y sintiésemos estuviesen programados por mentes maquiavélicas, que ven en sus manos el futuro del mundo (de la vida misma). Asesinarlos para sentirnos mejor, para saciar nuestro odio, nuestra humillación. Un nuevo mártir día tras día para satisfacer la locuaz necesidad de ver en otros un dolor mayor que el nuestro. ¿Aquello era realmente necesario? De la misma forma que se tuvo que asesinar a Cristo para el perdón de los pecados ¿se debe asesinar a esta chica rica para limpiar la conciencia, cumplir una burda venganza, un orgullo herido…?

Sea cual sea, él odiaba asesinar. Él nunca lo había hecho y, si bien ya había hecho daño, nunca había le quitado la vida a otro. En sus 28 años ya conocía bastante bien el mundo oscuro que se ocultaba en las calles. Era mejor gritar la sangre de los héroes caídos en batalla, en países extranjeros, que vociferar el propio caos que se amalgamaba con una falsa nacionalidad de victoria. Así era la Italia, la Europa, el mundo que luego de una masacre, se inicia en otra peor para "ver" quien es el verdadero vencedor. Así es, una vida de perros. Mientras que los dueños se preocupan de imponer el fascismo, otros más osados se aprovechan de sus pequeñas fibras para mandar.

Quizás por eso se unió a Fairy Tail.

En los últimos tiempos muchas Familias fueron disueltas. Otras han sobrevivido y han expandido sus redes en América. Lo que refería a Fairy Tail, sólo se había concretado en esa pequeña isla al este de la península como una nación aparte. Magnolia se llamaba la isla y de cómo nació Fairy Tail es un verdadero milagro.

Como herencia feudal, hubo muchos líderes que explotaron con aprehensión a la gente de sus tierras, pues, siendo una tierra extrañamente fértil se explotó con gran afán. La hambruna que asoló y el mal trato recibido dieron hincapié para que unos cuantos valientes se unieran y echasen a todo cuanto abusador existiese. Desde entonces la isla se volvió autónoma, con gobierno y leyes propias aunque no se haya separado totalmente de su país natal. Más que el nombre, no los unía nada más con Italia. El gobierno se lo habían dado a un alcalde que se escogió con votos para la organización de la ciudad. Mientras que estos valientes se unieron y formaron la Familia Fairy Tail para protegerla de otros invasores que amenacen su libertad. Y es así como esta familia ha podido sobrevivir en una nación independiente. Como la fuerte y violenta crisis económica que se ganó con la libertad los dejó sin dinero, tuvieron que hacer influencias como organización secreta en otras ciudades italianas. Ejerciendo más bien un papel de protección. No se entrometieron ni en la política ni en la milicia. Mas, de la misma forma que Fairy Tail prestó ayuda, otras familias también lo hicieron y de ahí los _tratos._ Los tratos tenían como objetivo asesinar o secuestrar para sacar un provecho. Por esto que son importantes porque así no se quebraban alianzas entre las familias y no provocaban guerras civiles. En el caso de Fairy Tail, su lema era optar por el mal menor y si había que matar, sólo se los daban a quienes estuviesen dispuestos a hacerlos. Nada se obligaba. Los tratos siempre eran en secretos de los demás fairies, para evitar algún efecto dominó y los nombres se mantenían ocultos.

Ahora le tocaba a Natsu cumplir un trato.

Y lo más raro es que este "amigo" de la familia sabía de su secreto.

Sabía de… su padre.

O sea, no es que fuese un secreto así como si nada. Sino que sólo los fairies sabía de él y estos eran muy reservados con los secretos de sus compañeros. Decidió estudiar el trato por esto.

Ahora se hallaba en la calle. Mientras caminaba repasaba toda la información que Macao le había dado. Como toda familia, cada integrante debía ocupar un cargo y el cargo de Macao era del representante o consigliere del Don. Como él, también estaban otros dos fairies específicos. Por esta razón, el mejor informante de estos tratos u acuerdos eran estas personas pues se hacían de manera indirecta los acuerdos y con base de comunicación de ellos. Ahora era Macao el asesor de este trato Heartphilia, un hombre que a veces ayudaba a la Iglesia y que también prefería informar desde allí para una mayor confianza.

En aquel día debía tomar una decisión. Para que el mismo Don le hubiese confiado el trato debía ser demasiado importante y que, si bien no le ponía prisas, era de suma importancia su decisión.

Y, al compás de unos bailarines en la plaza pública, decidió.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Había llegado un hombre rubio, de un peinado extravagantemente alzado. Llevaba una gabardina roja que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus botas oscuras. Sus ojos eran de un color turqueza y un lunar estaba debajo del izquierdo. Era alto, de un semblante distraído y risueño, sencillo y algo… maleado.

-Señorita Lucy, su padre me ha pedido que la proteja (Sonrió él divertido)

-Ya le he dicho que no necesito ayuda de usted ni de nadie. Vuelva donde mi padre y pídale el dinero que quiera pero yo no aceptaré que me protejan cuando hay ningún peligro

La mujer que le contestó le cerró la puerta en sus narices y se sentó cansada en su cama. Suspiró y se tumbó en su cama, triste.

Al poco rato, escuchó unos golpes en su puerta y una voz grave y autoritaria del otro lado:

-Abre, Lucy

La mujer abrió la puerta, resignada. En ella estaba su padre, un hombre duro, de gran seriedad.

-Necesitas protección, hija. No seas obstinada y acata para que estés más segura

-No necesito protección, padre (Le contestó ella). Ya tengo 27 años y no creo que sea necesario que me cuides como a una niña pequeña

-Ya está dicho, Lucy. Vash se quedará aquí desde hoy para que te proteja. No saldrás a ningún lado sin él y tendrás que avisarme cada vez que abandones la residencia

Y sin decir más, se fue.

El hombro de la gabardina roja se situó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió otra vez, algo avergonzado.

-Discúlpeme, señorita. No nos hemos presentado, soy…

-No me interesa saber (Le cortó ella de improviso). Si quiere quédese en alguna habitación de los huéspedes. Yo quiero descansar

Cerró otra vez la puerta, con más suavidad.

Cansada, caminó hasta el tocador y se miró en el espejo de este. Cogió unos pedazo de algodón y les echó un poco de crema. Refregándose con ellos en la cara, fue quitándose el maquillaje. Cuando ya no hubo nada, vio un rostro marcado por el dolor. Era joven y bello, pero el sufrimiento era más fuerte en sus ojos azabaches. Se desenlazó su cabello dorado y este cayó lacio, muerto. Estaba cansada, pero era un cansancio que no competía con su cuerpo sino que con su misma alma.

Por dentro se sentía totalmente vacía.

Se quitó de a poco el vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo. Sus curvas que afloraron con la adultez ya no las sentía parte de sí misma, como si su propio cuerpo fuese de otra persona, no de ella, que algo había sucedido para que ahora viese a otra mujer en el espejo y no a Lucy, la Lucy que ella era.

Se vistió con un pijama sutil, blanco. Ya acostada, rememoró sus años en España, como era libre en aquel país, fuera de su padre y de tantas cosas que ya ni podía recordar. Oh… si no hubiese sido por su madre nunca jamás hubiese vuelto. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Había regresado a Italia.

Y como si fuera poco, una paranoia reinó en el hogar.

Algunos problemas habían sucedido, problemas que había jurado liberarse hacía diez años y que ahora habían regresado con más fuerza, con más contrariedad. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Ya no podía escapar como antes y luchar… aquel hombre desconocido había vuelto de la nada amenazando a su familia. Ya habían tomado represalias con su madre y ahora iban a por ella, a cazarla por su arrebato. Pero ¿acaso este mundo no podía entender que ella no quería unirse con ese hombre para siempre? Su madre había pagado el precio y había derramado las suficientes lágrimas por ella para que ahora su padre hiciese acto de paternidad y le contratase un pistolero profesional que, además, parecía un verdadero atolondrado para que la cuidase por algo que irremediablemente iba a venir.

"De la muerte nadie se escapa" pensó "y yo no seré la excepción"

Y así, en su tristeza los recuerdos le acariciaron el corazón naciendo una pequeña luz de cuando conoció un chico de cabello rosa que se hallaba totalmente hambriento con un gatito azulado entre sus brazos...

Sonrió, antes de quedarse dormida.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Valla la casualidad, ahora viajaba lo suficientemente mareado en un tren Heartphilia para siquiera asimilar cómo había parado allí. Las veces que había salido de Magnolia siempre había procurado hacer tramos cortos para estar el menor tiempo con nauseas. Ahora, a su muy pesar tendría que hacer un gran viaje por casi toda la península para llegar Roma. Primero dos horas en lancha y ahora una semana entera en movimiento.

¿Cómo pudo a sobrevivir?

Ni él mismo supo cómo…

Pero cuando vio las murallas antiquísimas del Coliseo romano le dieron fuerzas para buscarse un hotel y descansar un par de días antes de ponerse a pensar cómo cumpliría lo que había decidido pues, lo que promete un fairie, debe cumplirlo hasta el final aún si su vida pendiese de eso.

Y en Roma, Natsu Dragoneel, sería la primera vez que él cumpliría un trato para el bien de su familia.

Y la primera vez que Salamander diese sus primeras llamaradas en contra de una inocente en su incendio.


	2. La decisión

"_Aunque no te acuerdes ya de mí_

_Yo siempre cuido de ti._

_Me he convertido en luz_

_Para guiarte hasta a mí."_

**2. La decisión**

Le habían dejado el disfraz en la silla de su tocador. Aquella mañana iba ser un día especial y ella iba a ser el foco de celebración cuando ni siquiera quería serlo. El motivo de esta fiesta era por su llegada.

Desde que había regresado con su padre, habían transcurrido ya dos semanas y a pesar de todas sus negativas, su padre había ideado esto como una forma de que Lucy se sintiese mejor y que olvidase todo lo malo que le sucedió, conociendo más gente e iniciando una vida más acorde a su edad y a su status social.

Sólo que Lucy no quería eso.

Casi no salía de su habitación y, como un verdadero fantasma, se hallaba ese extravagante pistolero que parecía nunca abandonar su vigilancia para con ella. Desde hacía una semana que ella no le hablaba y ya casi se había acostumbrado verlo allí cada vez que salía al comedor, intentando él hablar un par de palabras que ella ignoraba.

El sol se ocultaba con los últimos retazos de la aurora y un par de lacayas entraron a su habitación. Con delicadeza y ternura le pusieron el vestido de plata y azul, la maquillaron y peinaron con un medio moño que trenzaron con cintas azuladas. Por último, le entregaron un antifaz lunar que ella recibió en una mano.

-Señorita… (Una sirvienta le habló tímida) Su padre nos pidió que le entregáramos esto, era de su madre

Uniendo las dos manos, Lucy acogió una gargantilla de una luna menguante con una estrella entre sus puntas de plata. Se la puso en el cuello y salió de su habitación escoltada por sus lacayas. Vash no estaba allí como de costumbre pero a ella no le importaba ya que hacía aquel hombre. Llegó a la gran sala de su casa y su padre le dio un brazo que ella recibió, bajaron juntos la escalera y con una copa en mano, el padre vociferó:

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a esta gran fiesta de máscaras para mi hija Lucy que ha regresado a su hogar! ¡Beban y diviértanse a su salud!

-¡SALUD! (Gritaron todos)

El señor Heartphilia dejó a su hija de la mano de un hombre vestido de naranjo y dorado con una máscara de sol, y se unió a la conversación de unos burgueses.

-Ahora, señorita Lucy ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?

Le reconoció la voz de inmediato, era el pistolero.

-¿No podemos sólo sentarnos? (Le dijo por respuesta)

-Pero su padre…

-Está bien… (Rezongó molesta) Sólo una ¿sí?

Dieron un giro e iniciaron el primer baile de la balada.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Le habían dicho que los Heartphilia tenían la costumbre de hacer fiestas de la época victoriana y que la gran mayoría eran con máscaras de la naturaleza. Con gran facilidad se hizo con un traje rojo y un antifaz cualquiera del mismo color. Se presentó a aquella fiesta escabulléndose entre los otros invitados y se hizo uno más de la muchedumbre danzante.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Había terminado la canción, pero los recuerdos de su madre le hicieron bailar la siguiente y la siguiente canción, feliz. Ya había cambiado de pareja y ahora estaba con uno que vestía de verde y con una máscara de trébol. La canción que se tocaba en ese instante era una alegre y rápidamente cambió de otro que era totalmente blanco con una pequeña estrella en la máscara. Otro giro más y cayó en los brazos rojos de una máscara de dragón que la miraba fijamente. Cuando había llegado a este último ya había terminado la canción rápida y ahora empezaba otra lenta, más pausada.

Dieron unos giros, cambiaron de mano. Danzaron como nunca antes ella pudo haberlo sentido como si hubiese sido de esa vez… en España. Se detuvo. Rozó con sus dedos la máscara de su compañero y sintió un hormigueo. Apartó la mano y dieron un último giro, haciendo ella un ademán de marcharse y cambiar de pareja. Pero el dragón la detuvo y siguieron bailando la siguiente canción. Perpleja, sintió que en las manos de su pareja había algo familiar que luego rectificó cuando se acercó un poco más, viendo a través de la máscara unos ojos negros que conocía bien…

De pronto, la máscara de sol los apartó y se la llevó danzando hacia otro lugar de la pista.

-¿Qué haces? (Dijo Lucy, molesta)

-Sólo bailo con mi luna ¿Es malo? (Vash rió burlón)

Danzando de nuevo, cambiaron de pareja y, de alguna forma ansiosa, deseó ver otra vez esos ojos negros…

Su cintura fue atrapada en el acto y volteándose lo encontró otra vez. Su ropaje rojo contrarrestaba totalmente con su vestido azul y eso… le trajo otro recuerdo. Completaron la canción y ella se dejó guiar totalmente por esos brazos conocidos hasta caer en la magia que un baile te puede dar…

De pronto, recordó que aquella fiesta no era para que ella estuviese divertida. Se alejó un tanto del dragón e inclinó la cabeza, en un gesto totalmente victoriano. Cogió su vestido y entró en un pasillo, lejos del salón de baile. Ingresó en otro más menudo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con llave. Miró la habitación intentando relajarse y reconoció que era la oficina de su padre con aquel gran ventanal que dejaba filtrar la luz de la luna y sus estrellas.

Escuchó unos pasos, llevó una mano a su cintura y esperó expectante…

La manija se movió suavemente primero de un lado, luego del otro, para dar una vuelta entera hacia la izquierda.

Sacó suavemente su látigo que se había pasado como una cinta azul gruesa en su cintura y lo preparó…

La puerta comenzó a abrirse de a poco, infiltrándose la luz de las ampolletas a través de ella. Una persona la traspasó y…

-¡Auch! Eso dolió, señorita

Lucy recogió su látigo luego de asestarle un buen golpe a Vash que se sobaba su cabeza.

-Eras tú… (Lucy suspiró, aliviada)

-¿Quién más iría ser…?

No pudo seguir más, sintió el frío cañón de un revólver que en ese mismo instante cargó. El arma le hizo levantar las manos y caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia dentro. Entrando ambos a la oficina, Lucy pudo reconocer al de la máscara de dragón que la miró fijamente. Empujó a Vash y con el arma señaló a Lucy para que se intercambiaran de posiciones. Ella miró a su guardián y este le hizo un gesto afirmativo. Sacó su látigo y desvió la atención del dragón. Le quitó su fuego y Vash aprovechó para apuntarlo con su pistola blanca.

-Este es el fin (Vash habló grave), ríndete

El dragón levantó sus manos y mostró un detonador en ellas.

-No… ¡Los invitados! ¡Mi padre! (Lucy torció su látigo, impotente)

El dragón la señaló y luego hizo lo mismo con el detonador.

-Entiendo (Dijo ella)

Tiró el látigo y se acercó lentamente a sus garras…

-Señorita Lucy, ¡No!

-Tranquilo, Vash. Estaré bien

Avanzó hasta estar bajo su control y el dragón la abrazó con un brazo en su garganta y la otra con el detonador a la vista del sol. Salieron ambos, dejando encerrado con llave a Vash. Tiró el detonador y la hizo avanzar a través del largo pasillo de la mansión. Intentando ver una forma de escapar, la luna intentó asimilar la situación, pues, como ya no estaba el detonador ni en juego la vida de muchas personas podría deshacerse de él y…

Pero un filo frío en su cuello la obligó caminar dócilmente.

Llegaron a su habitación y él la obligo a abrirla. Obedeciendo ella, lo hizo y los dos entraron dejando la puerta cerrada tras de sí. Aprovechando el descuido, la luna lo golpeó con su pierna en sus partes íntimas y se alejó hacia su cama, sacando un puñal entre los almohadones.

A pesar del fuerte golpe, el dragón se mantuvo en pie y empuñó su propia navaja y se fue a por ella con pasos tambaleantes.

La luna llena pudo mostrar la feroz batalla que se formó con su luz. El brilló de las hojas brillaron con intensidad, golpe tras golpe. Volvieron a bailar como lo habían hecho en el salón de la fiesta, sólo que ahora se encontraban los filos y no sus manos con el compás. Esquivando, atacando, evadiendo, contraatacando, resistiendo, estocando, sorteando, afrontando… el roce de las armas blancas centellearon en la noche.

-Nunca pensé… (La luna bloqueó con más fuerza el estoque del dragón) que mi asesino sería tan bueno

Se separaron.

-Me siento halagada con tal honor (Prosiguió antes de lanzarse otra vez al ataque)

La danza volvió a iniciarse y ambas partes seguían a pesar del cansancio.

Aprovechando que el campo de batalla era su habitación, Lucy fue hasta su cama, sabiendo que el dragón la seguiría. Se encaramó a los pilares y dio un giro en uno de ellos y botó de una gran patada a su adversario que cayó de espaldas. De un salto el dragón se levantó pero no previó que unas sábanas lo atraparían e intentó quitárselas con toda la velocidad que pudo pero…

-Te tengo

Ahora era él quien sentía un frío filoso en su cuello.

-¿Quién te mandó? (El dragón no dijo nada) ¡Contéstame!

Lucy puso más presión, sacándole un hilillo de sangre. Pero el otro se mantuvo impasible, entero.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca. La altura de ambos era considerable, pero el aroma del dragón la dejó unos momentos en el recuerdo, aturdida por la añoranza que su asesino le brindaba.

-Al menos… (Murmuró ella) ¿Podrías decirme quién… eres?

Sin darse cuenta, aflojó demasiado su puñal y esto fue aprovechado y cambiado radicalmente los papeles. Ahora era la luna que volvía a sentir el filo pero podía ver la máscara, podía ver sus ojos…

Otra vez esa sensación que la desconcertó e inundó de recuerdos.

-Mátame

Fue una palabra simple y decisiva, sin embargo, no hubo ninguna reacción del dragón.

-Mátame, ya no tengo nada para poder seguir viviendo

Sintió que el filo temblaba.

-¡Mátame! (De pronto, notó que su cuello se liberaba) ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que ya no quiero vivir…? ¡Por Dios! ¡Te han pagado para matarme!

Su máscara de luna cayó haciendo un ruido seco en el piso.

-Tú…

El dragón se alejaba, tambaleante.

-¡Haz hecho todo esto y te alejas como un cobarde! ¡Sé que después de ti vendrán otros a matarme como lo hicieron con mi madre!

Su asesino se detuvo y… con inaudito temblor, sus ojos tiritaron un momento.

Ella creyó verlo llorar.

-Sale por la puerta del fondo, no te atraparan allí (Susurró Lucy, ladeándose un poco). Vete

-Luce…

Aquella voz le hizo levantar el rostro. Y, en vez del puñal, una mano le fue tendida.

Ella se la tomó y se ganó a un lado de él. Él, por su parte, alargó su brazo y se hizo un corte en su muñeca, vertiéndola en la máscara lunar. Luego la pateó y desprendió con sutileza partes del vestido de ella y los lanzó estratégicamente antes de quemar con un mechero a uno de ellos y lanzarlo a la alfombra que extendió el fuego con rapidez. Pronto se desprendió de su propia máscara de dragón y la lanzó al fuego. Su pelo rosado resplandeció dorado ante la intensidad del fuego y su semblante triste y cansado se dejó atrapar por el momento.

Se tomaron de la mano y ambos corrieron por el pasillo antes que sonara la voz de incendio.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¡Wow! Ese sí que fue un gran incendio

Merry tomaba las fotos que Molly le entregaba.

-Sí, (Contestó Merry) parece que también está desaparecida Lucy Heartphilia

-¿Lucy Heartphilia? (Molly se rascó un poco su cabellera larga y castaña, pensativa)

-Sí, la menor de los Heartphilia, los dueños de la mansión quemada

-Ah… ese apellido se me parecía familiar

-¡Ay, Molly! (Merry suspiró cansada) son los dueños de los trenes que tú tomas cada vez que vas a visitar a tu familia en navidad

-¡Ahhh! Tiene razón, Merry. Y ¿los que tomamos en la mañana para venir a trabajar?

-También son Heartphilia, si casi todo lo que es transporte es de ellos

-Ah… Pero Merry

-¿Si?

-¿Qué cree que le pasó a Lucy?

-Umm… he oído que la familia a estado recibiendo amenazas y que ya cumplieron con la madre, ahora faltaba con la hija que hacía poco había vuelto de España

-Entonces… usted cree que…

-No sé, Molly. Pero hubiese sido mejor que ella no hubiese vuelto de España

-Ams, ahora que recuerdo… nos acaban de enviar una carta del director

-¿Y qué decía?

-Que debíamos viajar hoy mismo a reportear hacia Roma

-¡¿Qué?

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Las ruinas de lo que fue una enorme mansión despertaron negras ante un sol macilento. Era un día gris y muchas cintas de "NO PASAR" inundaban cada rincón de la residencia Heartphilia.

-Hemos encontrado esto, inspectora Scarlet

Erza Scarlet recibía una máscara roja ya deformada por el fuego. Su color vivo casi se había perdido pero los diseños que sobrevivieron le hicieron pensar que pudo haber tenido la forma de un dragón. Volvió a entregársela al comisario de policía y le dio unas órdenes antes de introducirse al cementerio de adobe y cemento.

Por lo que pudo informarse, la estancia había propiciado el fuego hacia el interior y que este mismo la propagó con fluidez y rapidez, siendo casi inútil la intervención de bomberos. Sólo un hombre había salido lastimado con quemaduras, todos los demás invitados salieron ilesos y deprisa del lugar. El único problema de este simple incendio era del cómo se provocó y qué relación tenía con la desaparición de Lucy Heartphilia.

Moviendo algunos que otros pedazos carbonizados con su bota, halló una pequeña luz que le ocupó su atención. Removió los últimos restos que les separaban de su descubrimiento y encontró una máscara con forma lunar que excepcionalmente había sobrevivido al siniestro. Investigándola más, reconoció unos hilillos rojos oscuros que caían desde la mejilla de la careta y que seguían hasta la boca. La rozó un poco y estos hilillos estaban secos y pegajosos.

-Sangre (Susurró)

La dejó un lado, bien a la vista, y siguió buscando otra pista que la ayudara a descifrar este misterio. Encontró unos pedazos de lo que pudo haber sido seda azul que se mostraron cenicientos con un leve tono celeste. Siguió buscando más y…

-Inspectora Scarlet, creó que le había mencionado que para hacer una investigación por su cuenta debía hacer una petición al departamento

Erza ocultó los pedazos tras de sí y vio un hombre de cabello azulado y de suaves trazos negros en su mejilla derecha.

-Sí, me lo había mencionado, señor Jeral (Le respondió ella)

-Y veo que ha hallado algo que al departamento se le pasó por alto. Démelo, por favor

Le tendió la mano.

Resignada, Erza tuvo que mostrarle los pedazos de seda quemada.

-Valla, valla. Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo, inspectora

Se las quitó y dio medio vuelta y antes de irse, añadió:

-Por esta vez te la perdono, pero ya sabes que otro hallazgo o investigación, tienes que hablarlo conmigo. Adiós y que tengas un buen día

Erza vio cómo se iba y arregló más su coleta roja antes de fijarse en algo.

"Qué raro" pensó "no se dio cuenta de la máscara…"

El presidente del departamento de policía, Jeral, era muy quisquilloso con las investigaciones y últimamente había puesto los ojos en ella cada vez que realizaba sus pesquisas. Y de la nada, había pasado sin reparar en la presencia de aquella careta... la tomó con un pañuelo y la dejó en una bolsa especial de su chaquetón café. De alguna forma, algo le decía que aquel hallazgo sería muy importante para resolver el misterio…

_¡Clic!_

Un flash de una cámara fotográfica la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh, Molly! Por esa foto seremos portada en la revista

-¿Eso cree Merry?

Erza miró a las dos mujeres que la pillaban in fraganti con una prueba sin registrar en la policía. Una de ellas era bajita, con un corte de pelo corto, de color azul marino. Llevaba una libreta y una grabadora en cada mano; la otra mujer era muy alta y maciza, tenía una cámara fotográfica y un largo cabello castaño.

-Disculpen, señoritas (Erza les llamó la atención) ¿Podrían entregarme el negativo de esa foto?

Las otras dos mujeres se miraron desconcertadas.

-¿Por qué? (Le preguntó la castaña)

-Porque… (Intentó buscar las palabras) Tengo que confiscarla por ser fotografiada en el lugar del incidente

Era fatal para mentir pero la expresión dura que puso las intimidó.

-Pero… (Balbució la castaña)

-Entréguenmela

Las dos reporteras cuchichearon entre las dos.

-¿Y bien? (Erza ya perdía la paciencia)

-Lo haremos (Ahora habló la más bajita) si a cambio nos da una entrevista

Eso la descolocó.

-¿Una… entrevista?

-¡Sí! (Le siguió la castaña), un verdadero relato de lo que sucedió de boca del comisario

"Inspectora" se dijo así misma Erza pero dijo en voz alta:

-Yo… no soy de la policía

-Entonces… ¿Su placa no es real? (La más baja frunció su boca, dudosa)

Erza quedó sin palabras.

-Pues… (Continuó) vámonos, Molly. Busquemos al inspector del caso

-¡Eeeesperen! (La inspectora las detuvo del hombro a las dos) ¿Qué habían dicho sobre la entrevista…?

Molly y Merry se sonrieron victoriosas.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Resultó ser una entrevista entrecortada. A cada idea, Erza cambiaba su declaración y les pedía con vehemencia que no dijesen más cosas de lo que ella ya había dicho, rogando que no dijeran su nombre. No es que temiera dar declaraciones a un diario, sino que eran los constantes flash de la cámara lo que la desconcertaba e intimidaba, poniéndola nerviosa y frenética.

-Yyyy… essso ess lo qqque ppppaassssó

Merry miró los apuntes de su croquera y un punto no le quedó claro.

-Umm, comisario… (Merry mordisqueó un poco su lápiz) ¿Quién fue el hombre quemado?

Molly dejó de sacar fotos.

-Uh… (Erza tosió un poco antes de continuar) aún no le hemos hecho declarar, pero está en el hospital Rodenseti por sus quemaduras. Nadie sabe cómo pudo salir vivo del incendio

-Y ¿sabe algo de aquel hombre?

-Sí, su nombre es Vash, Vash Estampide

-¡¿Vash Estampide?

Molly dejó escapar un flash por la sorpresa noqueando por fin a la inspectora pelirroja. Merry, en cambió, bajó un poco su rostro y lo levantó con una fingida sonrisa:

-Molly (Dijo), tal vez sea momento de verlo otra vez…

La castaña dejó a un lado su cámara y sonrió también.

-Sí… (Le contestó) quizás ya sea tiempo de recordar algunas cosas

-Disculpen

Erza se había recuperado de su desmayo y había encontrado inusual aquella escena.

-¿Me pueden decir quién es ese Vash…? (Preguntó)

Pero no recibió respuesta, de un momento a otro se encontró sola.

-¡Argh! Periodistas…

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Los Alpes se despertaba blanco y frío ante el sol matutino del campo. La carreta donde estaban era vieja y estaba llena de paja y de otras cajas con gallinas y gansos. En toda la noche no había dejado de chirriar y fue increíble que a pesar de eso hubieran logrado dormir.

-Ya, principitos. No puedo llevarlos más de aquí

Un viejo campesino que estaba sobre las grupas de su burro los despertó.

-Espero que hayan tenido una bueno noche

Dio unas palmaditas a su burro y ambos siguieron andando sin la compañía de ellos.

Caminaron cerca del sendero, a buen paso. Estaban cansados pero no se dejaron aminorar, faltaba un par de kilómetros para llegar a la ciudad más cercana y tenían que ver la forma de seguir su camino antes que llegara la noche hacia otra ciudad.

Ya faltaba poco…

Desde hace dos días que huían y no se habían detenido para descansar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Su vestido azul, que hacía dos noches era bellísimo, ahora estaba hecho jirones y su voz, después de dos días callada, le sonó algo ronca en su garganta.

-Magnolia

La respuesta que le dio fue corta y concisa. Una sola palabra_ Magnolia_…

-¿Magnolia? (Ella repitió)

-Sí, Magnolia

Callaron.

En ese aspecto, no es tan fácil viajar con tu asesino a quién sabe dónde y que no puedan cruzar mayores palabras. Y aún así, esa confianza ciega que le brindaba era mucho más fuerte que el sentido común de su crianza.

En cuanto a él, la forma en que sucedieron los últimos acontecimientos le habían plantado en un serio dilema que había copado todos sus pensamientos. "_¿Por qué?_", siendo una pregunta tan sencilla, no podía explicarla. Ahora, lo único que sabía, era que tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro, fuera de toda la amenaza de muerte que la hubiese perseguido si hubiese quedado en esa mansión que, de seguro, le hubiese rebatado la vida de la peor forma.

Pero ya había pasado más de dos días y sabía que ese ritmo tan exhaustivo la cansaría tarde o temprano y, en esas pausas, es normal mantener una conversación…

-Estoy cansada ¿Podremos detenernos un momento?

Y lo que más temía llegó.

Se detuvo silencioso y le hizo una seña para que ella lo acompañara. Se sentaron sobre un árbol caído.

-¿Quién te mandó para matarme?

Directa al grano. Él calló.

-Vale (Siguió hablando ella), ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre siquiera?

-Natsu

-¿Natsu…?

Ella se quedó unos instantes quieta, muda. Ese nombre le era familiar…

-¿Descansaste?

Él tenía prisa, ya era medio día.

-Umm… sí

-Pues, vámonos

-Pero respóndeme una cosa (Lo vio levantarse) ¿Por qué quemaste mi casa?

-Es mi firma

-¿Tú firma?

-El fuego… es mi forma de firmar

-¿También lo de herirte el brazo?

Ella se acercó y le tocó el improvisado vendaje que ya estaba sucio de paja y lodo.

-No es nada, se secará

-Oye… déjame verlo

-No, debemos seguir

-No me iré a ningún lado si no cambio ese vendaje

-…

Resignado, le tendió el brazo.

Ella le quitó de a poco las vendas y la herida estaba cicatrizando con muy mala pinta. Mientras rompía más su ya destrozado vestido le pidió que él se sacase su chaqueta y se arremangase su camisa. Le hizo caso. Ella le cambió los vendajes, triste.

Él no pudo pasarlo por alto.

-¿Por qué estás triste? (Preguntó)

Ella negó con su cabeza y le instó a levantarse.

-Debemos seguir (Fue lo que dijo ella). Si llegamos pronto podré limpiarte mejor esa herida

Avanzaron.

La vio caminar más decidida, como si el cansancio no fuese rival para ella. Y eso le hizo sonreír porque, a final de cuentas, la Lucy que él conoció hacía diez años era la misma que veía ahora. Por poco iba a ser su asesino y eso a ella no le importó para confiar ciegamente en él y de que, además, ella quisiese cuidarle.

Realmente… él le debía muchas cosas como aquella vez…


	3. La nostra Italia

HI!

después de mucho tiempo vuelvo con otra conti :3. como aclaración a la historia, no sé si existirán los fics históricos. de todas formas, podríamos llamar éste así. se ambienta en 1940 en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial en la reducida mafia italiana de, como ya saben, de nuestra isla ficticia de Magnolia.

en un principio pensé que sería corto (lo que dure la canción del fic) pero como me he obsesionado con Reborn!, puede que halla otra parte de la Familia Fairy Tail :D.

muchos son reales y otros son expresamente inventados por mí. si me equivoco ante un suceso (como la Ley Seca n_nU que fue en EEUU varios aos más) o en la invención de algún objeto tecnológico, ruego que me perdonen.

cada vez se integrarán más personajes de FT y se explicará más sucesos.

a propósito, quién quieren que sea el malvado que ha provocado la desgracia de Lucy por el matrimonio fallido (o algo más :3) y que tiene profundos acuerdos con la Familia?

cualquier crítica u opinión, sólo hágamenla ^^, y si les gustó el fic, también :D.

bueno, más allá sólo les dejo el capi ºwº.

BYE Y CUÍDENSE!

comenten por fis C:!

* * *

><p><em>"Quiero encontrar<em>

_aquellos besos perdidos_

_tantos sueños que siguen dormidos_

_y volver a recordar"_

**3. La nostra Italia. **

_"Hoy, 10 de junio, nuestra quería Italia le ha declarado guerra a Francia y al Reino Unido. Debemos unirnos aún más por nuestro país y nuestra nación. ¡Por un país mejor y por un mundo mejor unámonos más, italianos! La nueva era se avecina y tenemos que seguir luchando. ¡POR ITALIA, POR EL DUCE! ¡LA VICTORIA ES NUESTRA!"_

Después de otras palabras, se siguió el himno nacional italiano.

Lucy apagó la radio.

Los últimos ecos de "_¡VICTORIA!" _siguieron resonando a través de las cenicientas paredes de la habitación. Tendió su cama y se aproximó al balcón. Los coches apagados se removían entre las sinuosas callejuelas de Nápoles, el bullicio del gentío se mezclaba con la diversión de los niños y los pitos de los policías, las tiendas acariciaban a su demanda y el sol no había despertado con los albores que debió despertar. Estaba en una ciudad extraña… una vida extraña, con un hombre extraño, en una habitación extraña, en ropas extrañas y en pensamientos extraños…

-Y es mejor así

Sonrió.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Un hombre la traspasó y se miraron. Él le dejó un paquete y dio medio vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera! (Lucy le tomó del brazo), hablemos un poco. Ni siquiera te has cambiado las vendas

Se desasió suavemente de ella.

-No es necesario (Susurró), debemos irnos

-¡Natsu!

El interpelado ladeó su rostro y se sentó en la cama, resignado.

-Haz lo que quieras

Tomó asiento a un lado de él. Contemplándolo noto que seguía con la misma ropa de ayer: una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros, con una chaquetilla marrón. Lo único diferente era una gruesa bufanda blanca que le abrazaba el cuello. Tenía toda la ropa arrugada y su pelo desordenado denotó una noche incómoda y difícil de dormir. Tenía ya un par de ojeras.

-Dame tu mano

Sin decir nada le hizo caso.

Lucy comenzó a desprenderle el vendaje. Las vendas ya no estaban tan sucias y la herida tenía una cicatriz de buen aspecto. Lleno un cuenco con agua y empapó un paño. Luego limpió la herida con este.

-¿Era necesario que te cortaras?

-Sí

-¿Por qué?

Restregó el paño y volvió humedecerlo.

-No quería… que inculparan a otro

-¿A otro…? (Lucy le miró fijamente)

-Apurémonos, por favor

Lucy terminó su labor.

-Allí… (Volvió a hablar Natsu) te dejé algo de ropa para hoy. Tenemos que irnos pronto de aquí

Traspasaba la puerta para ya marcharse.

En eso, algo húmedo pero con todas las fuerzas le golpeó en plena cabeza en donde antes lo había hecho una manopla. Reprimió una maldición e intentó disimular el dolor.

-Si cruzas esa puerta y si sigues sin decirme nada. Te juro… pero te juro que me escapó de aquí y que no volverás a verme nunca más en tu vida

Lucy se percató que sus palabras habían provocado algo en él, pero su respuesta fue corta y clara:

-Escápate

Abrió la puerta y se fue.

Tardó un par de minutos en entender lo que sucedió. Y, a medida que interpretaba, una oleada de cólera la invadió. Desarmó con desquite el paquete y se vistió sin preocuparse qué venía. Entre las ropas había una peluca negra. Amarró su rubia cabellera en un tomate y se apretujó la peluca encima. Se puso un sombrero y unos lentes.

Para cuando cruzaba la calle, Lucy nunca previó lo que le vendría a suceder…

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Oía pasos a través del corredor.

Agudizó más el oído, intentando descifrar de quienes eran. Para cuando quiso ignorarlo, penetraron con estrépito dándole sólo el reflejo de ocultarse en las sábanas y fingirse dormido.

-¡Oh, Merry! ¿Está segura que esta era la habitación?

-¡Sí, Molly! Aquí… debería estar

Sintió que los pasos se repartieron por el lugar. Pronto las cortinas de los otros pacientes se movieron suaves.

Y él estaba de los últimos, llegarían y lo verían.

Por suerte, había sufrido heridas leves. Las quemaduras fueron capaces de enviarlo al hospital pero no lo inmovilizaron. Sólo quedaban dos camas para que lo hallasen.

Era ahora o nunca.

Corrió sus sábanas lo más cauteloso posible. Se levantó apretando sus dientes y se encaramó a la ventana. El ruido que hizo alertó a los pasos que rápidamente fueron donde él. Se impulsó con más fuerza, abriendo la ventana de paso. Estaba sólo a unos centímetros de su libertad… tomó un último impulso y se lanzó…

Pero no a tiempo.

Estaba suspendido por dos pares de manos que hacían lo imposible para subirlo. No impuso resistencia, pues como pudo darse cuenta después, estaba en un séptimo piso. Lo sacaron y lo arrastraron hasta la cama que él había abandonado hacía poco.

Y cuando pudo ver a sus salvadoras… sólo sonrió como un gatito atrapado en una travesura.

-¡Hola, chicas! Tanto tiempo que no las veía…

Unas manos lo agarraron y lo zamarrearon.

-¡Tonto! (Lagrimeó la dueña de las manos, Merry) ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte desde un séptimo piso? ¿Qué pretendías? ¿¡Matarte!

Lo soltó y le dio la espalda.

Vash intentó buscar una explicación en los ojos de Molly, pero nada de ahí le hizo deducir la situación. Ella abrazó a su amiga.

-Merry… ya tenemos aquí al señor Vash. Usted lo quería ver, no esté así

Merry se apartó de su amiga y volvió al ataque contra Vash, sólo que sus ojos iban a romper en cualquier momento. Pero ella no se iba a dejar notar.

-Vash… (Tomó aire antes de continuar) Venimos desde Génova hasta aquí a Roma a penas supimos que estabas aquí…

-No es cierto, el director nos mandó

-¡Molly! Ah… como decía… estuviste un tiempo con nosotras en Londres ¿Qué te llevó aquí, a Italia? Esas quemaduras… ¿Qué tienes que ver en el caso Heartphilia? Y lo que es más… ¿aún te siguen…?

El rubio recibió cada pregunta con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Para cuando la levantó para enfrentarla con respuestas… sonrió.

-Merry, Merry. (Dijo) No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Para qué las envió el director?

-¡Vash! ¡No mientas!

Él atinó a sonreír más embobado.

Molly atrapó por los hombros a su amiga, pues, sabía que esta era muy impulsiva.

-Vash, (Ahora Molly preguntaba) ¿Qué hacías en la mansión de los Heartphilia el día del incendio? (Y agregó) Una comisario nos dijo que estuviste allí y fuiste el único en salir con quemaduras

Directa al grano. Vash hizo una mueca:

-Ah… eso, sólo estuve allí y me quemé un poquito

Pero la mirada de ambas mujeres lo intimidó.

-Yo era el guardaespaldas de la señorita Lucy

La confesión las dejó atónitas.

-¿Cómo qué guardaespaldas? ¡Acaso no ves en qué situación estás!

Vash saltó de su cama y tapó la boca de Merry.

-¡Shhhh! (Puso su dedo índice en su boca) Son las únicas que lo saben aquí. No quiero que se entere…

-Así que eras tú, Vash Estampide

Una mujer corrió las cortinas en toda su magnitud. Su cabello rojizo le tapaba parte del rostro. Mientras que se arreglaba su chaquetón, dijo:

-Ahora mismo me tendrás que dar un testimonio antes que te dejen en prisión preventiva por posible cómplice de secuestro

-¡Señorita! (Vash intentó persuadirla) ¿cómo puede inculparme de algo así?

Sacó una grabadora del bolsillo y se le enseñó.

-Soy Erza, inspectora del Departamento de Policía de Roma y te exijo que me digas la verdad ahora (Y le puso con suma rapidez una esposa en su muñeca a los fierros de la cama) si no lo haces… me temo que tendrás ya que preparar una confesión ante el juez

Vash tragó saliva.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Hacía frío.

Siguió caminando entre las callejuelas, intentando concentrarse en lo que debía hacer antes que el frío le helase los pensamientos. La última transacción le había costado cara (de Roma a Nápoles sus pertenencias) y, aunque llevase su querida bufanda gracias a ello, tenía poco dinero que sólo le serviría a él, pero no a los dos.

Buscaba un trabajo que le diese un buen recaudo para ese día. Entraba en una tienda para salir de otra. Su aspecto no era el mejor y quizás eso despertaba la desconfianza de los empleadores. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría uno.

Estaba hablando con un vendedor de frutas cuando…

Dejó al comerciante con la palabra en la boca y se adentró en la calle. A lo lejos vio que ella estaba cuidando a un pequeño con su cuerpo como escudo. Unos hombres oscuros le pateaban sin piedad y la tironeaban para que soltara al niño.

Pero ella no aflojaba, seguía protegiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Alrededor, la gente se aglomeró.

Natsu siguió corriendo, empujando a los mirones.

-¡Llévenme a mí! ¡El niño no tiene nada que ver!

Natsu se detuvo en seco.

Ella comenzaba a llorar.

Uno de aquellos oscuros la logró levantar por fin y la apartó del pequeñuelo quien no hizo más que correr. La tenían agarrada de una muñeca hacia lo alto.

Quiso reemprender su carrera pero otro oscuro se entrometió.

-No vallas (Le dijo este) si no quieres que también te llevemos

Natsu se abalanzó contra él, botándolo, y corrió con más fiereza. Ya se la llevaban a rastras cuando sólo le quedaban unos pasos para alcanzarla.

-No sigas… (Ella le habló triste) vete

Pero Natsu seguía insistiendo.

-¡Lárgate! (La desesperación la estaba tomando) ¡sigue tu vida y déjame aquí!

Él le logró tomar un brazo.

-Por favor… sálvate

Un oscuro los apartó y lo tiró al suelo. La voz se le congelaba en su garganta mientras que entre varios lo tomaban. Lo apresaron y se lo llevaron.

-¡Lucy! (Logró gritar cuando ya se había ido de su vista) ¡!

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Le soltaron a las pocas horas.

Estaba desesperado, incapaz de saber qué hacer. Nunca los había visto y esta experiencia lo mantuvo en un horror antes de poder comprender en qué situación estaba.

Se la habían llevado y era cuestión de tiempo de que la descubriesen o peor.

Que la matasen.

Cualquiera de esas dos opciones era funesta.

Desde que estalló la Guerra Total, él casi no se había mantenido en Italia y de por sí ya eran pocos los viajes que hacía hacia la península. El carcelero le contó que había tenido suerte, los Camisas Negras no soltaban tan fácilmente a sus presas. Mussolini era estricto y no dejaría suelto a un enemigo de la patria.

Siguió vagando por las calles. Llegó al hotel donde se hospedaban y se dio una ducha fría. Ahora debía hallar una forma de sacarla antes que sea demasiado tarde. Hizo unas llamadas en clave hasta que le contestó una voz masculina.

-¿Aló?

-¡Gray, tienes que ayudarme!

Los minutos pasaron veloces en lo que Natsu intentaba explicarle la situación.

-¿Y quieres que te ayude a sacarla? (Gray gruñó, molesto)

-No, que me informes dónde y cuándo se la llevarán si es que la ejecutan

-Espérame un día

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Un día es…!

La llamada había sido cortada.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¿Y bien? ¿Confesarás?

Estaban en una situación incómoda. La repentina aparición de la inspectora había creado un clímax de desconcierto, esa perplejidad de la que no sabes qué contestar ante una autoridad, puesto que, no sabes si cada centímetro de tus movimientos pudo haber roto una ley.

Al menos así se sentían Molly y Merry.

Para Vash, la situación era más compleja. Había escapado de pura suerte de las llamas. Su traje de sol le imposibilitaba hacer sus movimientos más fluidos y, por lo demás, tenía bien ceñida la máscara así que ni se fijó que la llevaba puesta. De ahí que viese poco. Estaba repasando los acontecimientos cuando de pronto olió humo. No le tomó en cuenta al principio. Sólo repasaba cómo podría salvar a la señorita Lucy ante ese asesino sin despertar el pánico entre los invitados. Sospechaba que poco más tendrían que darle un disparo a la puerta y de ahí investigar por cada habitación hasta encontrarlos. La otra opción era derechamente saltar por el ventanal y correr como nunca por los balcones. Y con eso… que le dieran un buen sermón. El ventanal era gigante y costaría unos cuantos para repararlo… y en eso que buscaba una posibilidad, el humo se le hizo más insoportable. Para cuando salió de sus pensamientos, la habitación ya había sido tragada por el fuego y él estaba totalmente rodeado.

Y en esas condiciones… ya no le importaba romper el ventanal…

Penetró contra las llamas y saltó hacia su libertad.

Para cuando topó el fresco césped y la noche oscura lo refrescó se sintió aliviado. Tan aliviado que no se fijó que su traje se quemaba. Un guardia de la mansión se lo hizo notar y Vash corrió gritando en círculos hasta que otro guardia vino y lo apagó con una manguera.

Con esas condiciones, Vash llegó al hospital Rodenseti.

Ahora la inspectora lo enjauló y tenía pocas posibilidades de salir ileso. Intentó buscar las palabras:

-Señorita… (Erza hizo un gesto amenazador) ¡Digo inspectora Erza! ¿Cómo declararía con todo este público…? ¡No, no! No me refiero a las chicas, sino que a los pacientes

-Cuando se te hospitalizó se procuró que no tuvieses compañía

-Por eso había tantas patrullas de policía afuera y ningún paciente aquí…

Erza ignoró a Molly, sólo estaba enfrascada en su presa.

-Habla (Le ordenó al rubio)

-Bueno… eh… jeje, ¿qué quiere que le diga? Era un juego que teníamos con las chicas… yo tenía que decir "Yo era el guardaespaldas de la señorita Lucy" para que ellas se preparasen para cuando entrevistasen al verdadero guardaespaldas…

-Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia (Erza hurgó dentro de su chaquetón). Si no declaras ahora, avisaré a la embajada inglesa a cerca de un proscripto prófugo que está en mis dominios

Le lanzó recortes de diarios y una ficha de prófugo con todos sus datos.

Vash tragó saliva.

-¡Pero cómo sabes que soy yo! Puede ser mi hermano gemelo malvado perdido y que… ¡Ay!

La pelirroja hizo más presión con su Luger P08 en la frente del pistolero.

-No tenías ningún hermano en tus registros. Habla…

-Sssí, señora… ¡Digo inspectora! Eh… eh… ¿Por dónde quiere que hable?

-Sólo el caso Heartphilia, no me interesa lo que hiciste antes de llegar a Italia

-Está bien. Creo que podré confiar en ti, inspectora

Vash respiró profundo y comenzó:

"Llegué a Italia por medio de una carta. Había ido a un bar ese día cuando el mesero me la entregó. En aquella decía que debía estar en el Big Ben a la medianoche si no quería que se promulgase mi fuga. Fui y en él me encontré con el señor Heartphilia. Me dijo que viajaría en una semana más a Italia para que protegiese a su hija."

"Claro, yo lo hallé inusual. ¿Cómo un burgués me pedía proteger a su hija a sabiendas que yo era un proscripto? Respondiéndome, me dijo que era el mejor y que sabía que no lo traicionaría porque era un pacifista renombrado e iluso. Por lo demás, iba a estar protegido en las sombras por sus contactos. Mi pasado sería borrado una vez saliese de la isla anglo. O sea, desde un principio iba a marcharme pero por el lado difícil, por las fronteras de contrabando y esas cosas, pero con la propuesta me fue muchísimo más fácil salir. Ni hablar de mi sueldo que era más de lo que podía tener."

"Si quiere saber qué sucedía con mi trabajo, inspectora, sólo le puedo decir que la señorita Lucy nunca tuvo un contacto mayor conmigo más allá de su frialdad e indiferencia. Yo allí valía menos que un mueble para ella. Pero eso no aminoró mi guardia."

"El señor Heartphilia ideó una fiesta de baile para su hija pensando que así ella podría relajarse. Ahora sólo le quedaba su hija desde que asesinaron a su esposa y quería hacerla feliz. Me decía que no era el mejor padre pero intentaba serlo."

"Estaba consciente de que las amenazas aún seguían con la menor Heartphilia. Así que mi puesto nunca lo abandoné hasta el día de la fiesta. En él me vestí con un traje que me dejaron y procuré estar cerca de la señorita Lucy. Pero nunca preví a la máscara de Dragón…"

-¿Máscara de Dragón? (Le interrumpió Erza)

-Sí, un sujeto de máscara de Dragón

La inspectora le mostró las fotos de los peritos en el suceso del incendio. Y en una estaba…

-¡Sí! (Gritó Vash eufórico) ¡Esa era la máscara! ¿Ya lo atraparon? qué suerte… ¿Cómo está la señorita Lucy…? (Erza volvió a mostrarle su arma y le instó a que siguiera su relato) Oh… ¿dónde quedé? ¡Ah, sí!

"Aquel sujeto parecía un invitado normal, bailaba como todos los demás. Sin embargo, me parecía extraño que insistiese tanto para bailar con la señorita Lucy. Los separé a ambos. Al rato estaba otra vez ese sujeto sosteniéndola. La señorita parecía incómoda y pudo haber sido eso lo que la forzó a irse. Yo bailaba con una dama muy bonita y tuve que dejarla para ver qué ocurría. La señorita Lucy no me recibió como habría querido y antes que pudiéramos hablar más… una pistola cargó detrás de mí."

"Precavido le seguí el juego. Casi lo teníamos controlado con la señorita hasta que mostró un detonador. La señorita se sacrificó por todos y a mí me dejaron encerrado. Ella se fue con él y no supe más de ella."

-Eso es todo

-¿Estás seguro del detonador? ¡Por qué no lo informaste a la policía! (Erza estaba a punto de estallar hasta que recordó una cosa). En el incidente se encontró algo similar a un detonador… pero era una simple caja de juguete…

Vash abrió totalmente sus ojos.

Erza dio media vuelta.

-¡Inspectora! (Merry logró salir de su sorpresa) ¿Qué hará con Vash?

La interpelada los acribilló con la mirada y después añadió:

-Él sabe cuál es su crimen

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

_Escucha bien, Natsu. No te lo volveré a repetir dos veces._

_A las afueras de Nápoles, a los pies del volcán Vesubio, se encuentran unas ruinas romanas. Dentro de ellas busca a un perro y, a bajo tierra, se esconde una pequeña base militar. A juzgar por lo que me dijeron, sólo se utiliza para torturar y preparar los prisioneros con ciertas declaraciones antes de llevarlos a un juzgado en donde, como ya sabemos, dirán que son culpables._

_De la Familia tenemos un contacto allí. La reconocerás por su cabello azul. _

_No quiero ser pesimista, Natsu. Pero espero que a tu chica no le laven el cerebro o quien sabe… el cuerpo. _

_Espero que salgas de esta._

Se vistió con su traje negro. Dejó dentro de su chaqueta una MAB 38, mientras que en su cinturón una M1911 y una Mauser C-96, y en su pierna un pequeño revólver. Y oculto entre sus ropas había un puñal. Se equipó con un par de granadas y de munición antes de desaparecer por la noche napolitana.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-¡Resguarden el área y cambien de personal de turno! Ya es de noche y quiero descansar de una vez

Juvia dio más órdenes antes de terminar su tarea.

-¡Sargento! ¿Qué hacemos con la nueva prisionera?

Un soldado de menor categoría se le pareció. Parecía entusiasmado.

-Hagan lo que quieran (Respondió), no me interesa qué es lo que hagan. Pero si los encuentro haciendo algo indebido… ya saben qué les sucederá

El soldado se fue echando improperios por lo bajo.

En cuanto a Juvia, se apoyó en su mano. Antes de ella había otro sargento que daba una completa libertad a sus subordinados. Ella impuso el orden y ahora todos la odiaban por eso. Aunque para ella eso fuese algo totalmente fútil, para los hombres parecía algo realmente necesario tener sexo con las prisioneras.

-Hombres (Rezongó antes de redactar su informe)

Cuando terminó, releyó todo y lo guardó en una carpeta. Se levantó y comenzó a hacer su ronda ante sus soldados. La gran mayoría estaba haciendo su papel bien. A algunos tuvo que castigarlos y sumergirlos en el agua para que enfriaran su calentura. Es cierto que no podía hacer gran cosa por los cautivos, pero podía dar un buen escarmiento a sus rebeldes soldados.

Después de todos estos castigos, fue conocida como la Mujer Lluvia.

Ahora, esta endemoniada mujer que antes todos era fría y estricta, tenía una misión por hacer e intentaba hacer su rutina lo más normal posible.

Llegó ante un cabo adormilado. Le gritó y reclamó que se fuera a buscar un reemplazo si quería quedarse dormido.

Estaba sola ahora. Dejó un pequeño sobre oculto entre las páginas de una novela que leía el cabo y se fue, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa y cerrando la puerta.

"El señor Gray amará a Juvia después de esto" pensó ilusionada.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

De todas las ruinas que encontró, pensó que la que alguna vez sepultó el Vesubio sería la correcta. Penetró en la antigua Pompeya, caminando por las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue un gran pueblo. Mientras que la luna oscura se inmiscuía con su oscuridad, Natsu buscó sin mucho éxito a un perro correteando por allí. Las calles se alargaban con cada paso que daba, apareciendo de la nada estatuas de faunos, Príapo, ninfas y otras criaturas grecorromanas.

Llegó a un punto que la inquietud lo consumió.

Descartó la idea de un perro vivo y se enfrascó en las esculturas y pinturas. Y así, dentro de una fachada modesta con bellos ornamentos, halló lo que buscaba. La casa tenía dos mostradores de los cuales uno tenía enfrascados la frase _Cave Canem _con un perro negro sujeto con una cadena en un bello mosaico.

Victorioso, intentó abrir la puerta en vano. Esta estaba cerrada desde el interior. Sacó unos alambres y los usó como ganzúas. Cuando escuchó que se abría, la movió suavemente hasta dejar un pequeño espacio para que pudiera pasar. La cerró sutil y se internó por la oscuridad.

Se guiaba sólo por la luz de las estrellas y caminaba despacio, apretándose bien a las paredes. Chocó contra algo duro y áspero. Rápidamente asimiló que era una pared en perpendicular por lo que concluyó que el camino terminaba allí. La base era bajo tierra así que buscó algo que pudiese conducirlo. Pero la habitación no aportaba otro resquicio que una diminuta oficina de la antigüedad. Palpó las ventanas, los suelos, cada cosa extraña que le podría parecer. Pero nada, aquella habitación estaba tan pulida que había nada que lo ayudase.

Dio un golpe irritado en escritorio, haciendo que este saltase y que botase una estatuilla de Apolo. Alargó sus manos para agarrarlo en el aire, no obstante, la gravedad fue más rápida, haciendo que la estatuilla hiciese un sonido seco.

Extrañado por esta contrariedad, se arrodilló en el piso y dio golpecitos en la piedra. Notó que el sonido era distinto. Apartó el escritorio y vio unas rendijas que conformaban un cuadro. Siguió palpando hasta tocar una especie de anillo. Lo jaló y una puerta trampilla sucumbió ante su fuerza.

-Te encontré

Sonrió antes de internarse en él.


	4. Las balas que lloran

"_Quiero buscar _

_contigo un nuevo camino_

_pues siento que estoy perdido_

_y no llorar por no poderte reconocer"_

**4. Las balas que lloran**

Natsu abrió la puerta con suavidad, sin ruido. Había llegado a un cuarto diminuto del que tenía varias estanterías llenas de archivos y libros. A un rincón, había una mesa con una lamparilla de noche y un libro de tapas negras que le sobresalía algo…

Lo hojeó y sacó de él un sobre con una carta:

"_Salamander, estás ahora en la sala de archivos de la base. Dentro de tu radio hay pocos guardias pero a medida que avances hacia las mazmorras encontrarás a más. Te pido que no haga más disturbio del necesario. Búscame en mi oficina para que te dé mas detalles"_

Sobrepasando la última línea, Natsu la complementó con la información de Gray, es decir, buscar a una mujer de cabello azul en las oficinas de los superiores. Salió de la sala de los archivos y se internó en el corredor. Avanzaba con cautela, agudizando el oído ante el más mínimo ruido que percibía. Llegó ante un recodo que se abría en dos brazos cuando oyó voces:

-¿Viste la nueva prisionera que llegó ayer?

-¿Cuál? ¿La morena o la rubia?

-La rubia, es obvio. Esa donna tiene algo que… oh… (Natsu escucho un chasquido) Si estuviera el sargento Corlleone, te aseguro que ya sería mía y sólo mía. Al menos, tuve la satisfacción un poco…

-Bff, no me digas

-Si la hubieras visto…

-Sí, sí. Yo te acompaño hasta aquí, vuelvo a mi turno, Don Juan

Escuchó que los pasos se dividían. Se escondió en el pasillo paralelo y esperó. Cuando ya veía la espalda negra del soldado se abalanzó sobre él, propinándole un certero golpe en el cuello con el canto de su mano.

Lo arrastró ante una sala cercana. Entraron y lo ató a una silla. Para cuando el soldado despertó, estaba a oscuras.

De pronto, una pequeña llama se encendió ante él.

-Dime… (Natsu apagó y prendió el mechero otra vez) ¿Quién era esa rubia de la que hablaban?

-Una zorra que no te incumbe

Natsu apagó el mechero por un buen rato.

El soldado sintió que algo muy frío y muy fino como el metal le recorría las manos.

-¿Quién era la rubia?

-Una ramera

Y recibió un sonoro puño en la cara.

-Dime… si no quieres que te corte las manos

Encendió el mechero y de a poco hundió el puñal en uno de los dedos sacando una notoria herida. El soldado maldijo:

-¿Qué mierda quieres de esa zorra? Si quieres mi opinión, está bastante buena (Natsu se detuvo). Ya veo, ella también te calienta

Deteniendo un fuerte arrebato asesino, Natsu regresó el filo y lo comenzó a encender con la llama. Pronto el metal tornó de un color rojizo y lo acercó a unos centímetros de los ojos del otro.

-Me hartan tus respuestas (Declaró con total enfado), si no me dices… ya no quedarás manco sino que ciego y mudo ante esa maldita lengua tuya. Responde

Y le apuñaló la rodilla sin ningún remordimiento. Le silenció el grito de dolor con otro golpe.

-¡Qué quieres!

-Respuestas (Sacó despacio el cuchillo mientras que el otro se removía del dolor). ¿Quién era esa rubia? ¿La conoces?

El mechero volvió a prenderse.

-No sé quién es. Llegó ayer y ha sido rebelde como una yegua

-¿Qué le has hecho? (Mientras apuñalaba la otra rodilla)

-¡Ahhh! ¡Agh! ¿Qué te importa? ¡La toqué como nunca! aunque la Mujer de Lluvia me impidió algo más. Esa otra zorra maldita… (Sintió un calorcillo muy, muy cerca de sus ojos)

-¿Dónde están los prisioneros?

-En las mazmorras

-Dónde te he dicho (Cortó un poco el párpado)

-¡Agh! ¡Dios! ¡Sigue este mal nacido pasillo a la derecha, síguelo derecho hasta, hasta, hasta, hasta… ¡unas escaleras!, bájalas y dobla a la izquierda hasta otras escaleras…! ¡Te juro que sólo es eso!

Guardó su puñal y acercó a la llama su mano, pasándola sobre ella. El soldado pudo ver a un demonio delante de él, aunque no era precisamente eso… era más bien…

Natsu iba a marcharse cuando oyó otras voces desde el exterior.

-¡AUX… mph!

Lo acalló como pudo. Pero no se dio cuenta que con el jaleo el soldado pudo soltarse una mano y sacar una arma escondida dentro de sus ropas. Disparó en la barriga de su torturador y otro disparo al aire.

Golpeándolo y noqueándolo por última vez, Natsu esperó los pasos que ya se dirigían donde él. Se situó en el rincón no visible que dejaba la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe. Estaban a oscuras pero ya sentía que esa ventaja lo abandonaría pronto. Como previó, la instancia se iluminó pero la puerta lo ocultaba. Sacó una granada y huyó como pudo. El humo ayudó su escape pero la alarma que ya golpeaba sus oídos…

-Mierda

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Erza verificaba la información de los peritos con las pruebas que acababa de reunir. Ese Vash le era bastante sospechoso pero le brindó fuertes luces ante el caso Heartphilia. Así que él era el guardaespaldas y vio al sujeto de la máscara de dragón, la principal llave de este caso.

Mandó a analizar en secreto la sangre seca de la máscara de luna en el laboratorio de una amiga y justo en esos momentos tenía los resultados. En ellos, se demostraba que las huellas digitales de la máscara de dragón y el ADN de la sangre de la máscara de luna no eran del pistolero londinense ni tampoco de la desaparecida Heartphilia. Deberían ser del criminal en cuestión que estuvo con Lucy en el suceso, confirmándolo con las huellas de la careta lunar que eran de ella. Pero había algo que no encajaba y era que esa sangre era del criminal y no de Lucy y en que la forma que está hecha era desde arriba, como si la sangre se hubiese vertido a propósito sobre la careta.

Descartó la idea de que la desaparecida lo haya echo para incriminar al culpable. No, no era posible puesto que para eso le hubiese tenido que coger el brazo a su asesino y verter así la sangre, y, a sabiendas que una era mujer y el otro un sicario experimentado, el otro no lo iba a hacer tan fácil la tarea de inculparlo.

A no ser que el mismo asesino lo haya hecho a propósito.

Del departamento de policía le llegó la noticia que el causante del incendio eran esas telas que ella encontró en la mansión y que estas eran parte del vestido de la desaparecida.

Otro gran misterio.

Decidió seguir manteniendo en observación a Vash Estampide mientras veía como unía las siguientes piezas de este rompecabezas.

Concluyó que Lucy aún debería estar viva, más bien por corazonada que por una razón lógica. Esto porque la única forma en que se hayan desenvuelto las cosas era a través de su cooperación y que el sicario haya cometido tales faltas sólo llevaban a ese punto. Él, probablemente, se hirió a sí mismo para demostrar que él y sólo él se llevó a Lucy, lo que excluía a los demás invitados y al mismo pistolero. Vertió su sangre en la careta de ella para decir que aún estaba viva y el incendio que provocó con la participación de la Heartphilia era un distractor para que pudiese huir con ella…

Eso sí que le fue totalmente extraño, sin sentido ¿Cómo un asesino salvaba a su víctima haciendo el mayor escándalo posible? Si todo fue una treta, nunca fue necesario el incendio ni todo lo demás suponiendo que el pistolero dijese la verdad.

_Fuego_…

¡Era una firma!

Rápidamente pasó su memoria hacia otros casos y el mayor pirómano era un gánster que nunca se le había puesto un dedo encima. No era fácil coger a las Familias, tenían demasiadas influencias como para intentarlo. Pero de lo que sabía Erza es que ese sujeto nunca había asesinado de ahí que también fuese más escurridizo.

Entonces, la mafia estaba detrás de todo esto.

Maldijo por lo bajo e intentó buscar otra solución. No obstante, más se convencía de que la mafia había provocado el incidente con todas las amenazas que tenían los Heartphilia de las cuales ya se cargaron con la madre.

Lo único que le quedaba era, al menos, intentar capturar al culpable y traer con vida a la secuestrada.

Eso compensaría su trabajo.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y ocultó rápidamente las pruebas en su escritorio.

-Inspectora, ¿has encontrado algo nuevo?

Erza vio cómo Gerard se situaba delante de ella y le atravesaba sus ojos con la mirada.

-Nada de lo que usted ya sabe (Respondió ella)

-Entonces, no me quedará más que preguntarte algo

La pelirroja contuvo el aliento un momento.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?

-…

-Hoy, a la tarde ¿tienes tiempo?

Él le sonrió.

Erza sabía que esa sonrisa ocultaba cosas, la conocía muy bien… quizás, demasiado bien.

-Me temo que tengo que seguir en el caso, señor Gerard

-Oh… pero para otra será ¿no?

-… puede ser

Él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, inspectora

La pelirroja cerró fuertemente sus ojos aún después de sentir que él se iba.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Siguiendo las señas del soldado, Natsu corrió con todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Ya no le interesaba el sigilo, sacó su rifle MAB 38 y disparó en las piernas a todos los soldados que hallaba para luego desmayarlos con la culata.

Ya estaba muy cerca de su objetivo.

Buscó por las celdas, dando rápidas miradas de reojo.

Sabía que debía ignorarlos, que lo que recogiesen sus ojos nunca se le iría de la memoria. Los gemidos y los llantos era lo único que disimulaba sus pasos.

-Natsu… ¿Eres tú?

Siguiendo la voz la halló.

Lucy se había aferrado a las rejas de su encierro. Estaba maltrecha, sucia y herida. Su ropa se había hecho harapos y en sus manos tiritaban involuntariamente. Le vio los ojos y en ellos no pudo describir la oleada que le invadió. Estaban tan… apagados.

-Te sacaré de allí (Le dijo)

Lucy bajó su rostro y poco a poco se alejó.

-No lo hagas (Susurró)

-Te sacaré, ya verás

-¡No! ¿No entiendes…?

Sin hacerle caso, Natsu disparó el candado que voló en el aire. Entró en la celda y se acercó a ella.

-¡Qué no! ¡Suéltame! (Lucy impuso resistencia)

-Vamos…

-¡No!

Ella le dio una cachetada.

-Luce…

-No puedo irme sin ellos y… sin él

-…

-Entiéndeme, Natsu

Él se giró.

-Está bien, vamos

-¡Qué…!

Le tomó un brazo y la arrastró para afuera sin importarle los jaleos y pataleos de ella. Le dio su revólver y sólo le dijo:

-Sálvalos

Y dándole un ejemplo, voló el candado de la celda más próxima.

-Gracias, Natsu

Ambos se dieron la tarea de liberar a cada preso, quienes le agradecían con un mudo silencio. Cuando ya estuvieron todos, él le tomó de la mano y le instó a seguir. Pero ella…

-No, no puedo irme sin él

Natsu suspiró, resignado.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Umm, por aquí

Ahora era ella quien le jaló la mano. Se detuvo y gritó:

-¡AHORA SON LIBRES, CORRAN, HUYAN DE AQUÍ! ¡VUELVAN CON SUS FAMILIAS Y SEAN FELICES!

Y como si hubiese sido un hechizo, los demás presos salieron de sus celdas y la siguieron.

-Natsu…

-No te preocupes, yo lo iré a buscar. Sólo dime dónde está y me encargaré de los demás soldados. Si ves que hay algo que no puedas resolver… usa esto pero con cuidado (Le pasó su última granada y más balas para el revólver). Te veré en…

Pero no pudo seguir más, ella le había abrazado por el cuello y lloraba amargadamente en su pecho.

-Cuídate mucho ¿si?

-Lo haré, Luce

-Espero que… No ¿qué digo? Es obvio que nos volveremos a ver. Adiós, Natsu. En el puerto, recuérdalo

-Sí, Luce. Adiós

Ella había alzado el rostro de su pecho y él le respondió la mirada. Estaban tan cerca… recuerdos y más recuerdos. Su aroma… su calor… ella sentía que su corazón se agitaba nervioso, ansioso.

Por ese hombre que hacía unos días la iba asesinar pero que en el fondo...

Era algo más.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Lo besó.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Merry revisaba los recortes de diario y la ficha de prófugo de Vash. No podía creer en lo que leía, le era totalmente imposible lo que salía allí ¿Cómo que Vash había hecho una masacre? Según en la ficha él había asesinado a veinte personas en un tiroteo en una plaza de los cuales había niños y mujeres.

No, era imposible.

Ella conocía a Vash, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él jamás haría eso. Sabía que él nunca había matado a alguien y tampoco lo haría por nada en el mundo. Él era un pacifista, un tonto que no le haría daño a nadie.

-Merry… ¿qué sucede?

Molly llegó llevando una bolsa con comida frita que dejó en la mesa. Se sentó cerca de su amiga.

-Nada… (Merry le miró a los ojos) es sólo que… no creo que lo haya hecho. A este paso pensarás que estoy loca, Molly. Pero siento que él no hizo esto, que lo hizo alguien más

-¿Te refieres a Vash?

-Sí

-Bueno, lo conocemos hace muchos años

-Y si…

-Yo creo que estaría bien (Sonrió)

-¿Eh? Pero si dije nada

-También la conozco a usted de hace tiempo y sé que quiere buscar al verdadero culpable

Sonrieron.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Bien, señor Knives. Mi condición es que me traigas sana y viva a Lucy Heartphilia. Sé que nunca me has fallado pero este favor es más delicado que los anteriores. Si lo haces bien, seré muchísimo más generoso contigo. Sino, ya sabes…

-Comprendo

-Y mata a ese traidor que no fue capaz de hacer lo que le pedí. Es un cobarde igual que su padre

-¿Te refieres a Natsu Dragneel?

-Sí, a él. Tráeme su cabeza

-¿Qué pasará si su Familia toma represalias?

-¿Juras que me importa? El capo ya sabe lo que iba a pasar si él aceptaba y no cumplía

-Eso me gusta

-Espero resultados pronto

-Los tendrás

Knives salió de la habitación con una sonrisa siniestra y maliciosa.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Se habían separado por caminos distintos.

Él sabía que iba a estar bien, que ella era fuerte. Lo supo a penas ella sacó su látigo de su cinto y lideró a los demás presos. O quizás, ya lo sabía desde mucho antes.

Y Natsu sabía que no debía estar repasando ahora los recuerdos, esa memoria que ahora podía traicionarle.

Pero sus labios eran algo muchísimo más fuertes, más fuertes que toda su voluntad.

Se detuvo un momento

No podía quedarse pensando en ellos. En ellos que tan tímidamente lo besaron y lo encerraron en más recuerdos… en más sensaciones, en emociones que nunca se había permitido sentir y que ahora florecían con más colores y vida dentro de él.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Tenía que ser profesional, no pensar en futilidades. Siguió su marcha, pero más lento que antes. Ella le había logrado decir que aquel hombre que no podía dejar estaba en la sala de las torturas. Le dijo cómo llegar antes de marcharse.

Y aunque tenía toda la intención de ayudarla, desde el interior no quería ayudar a ese hombre.

"¿Por qué?" se había preguntado "Es sólo un hombre"

Pero un hombre que quizás…

Se echó a la carrera, ignorando sus pensamientos que cada vez gritaban más fuerte en su cabeza.

Llegó, por fin. Entró a la sala de las torturas y lo vio.

Era un hombre que pasaba su edad, tal de treinta o más. Tenía el cuerpo magullado, con numerosas heridas. Estaba cerca de una máquina que ni quiso adivinar para qué servía. Lo tomó y lo apoyó sobre su espalda. Mientras salían, el torturado habló:

-¿Te ha mandado la señorita Lucy?

Natsu calló.

-Gracias (Continuó), pensé que moriría

Avanzaron en silencio.

Estaban por un enorme pasillo que hacía una brusca curva.

-¿Sabes? La señorita Lucy es un verdadero ángel (Natsu se detuvo) y gracias a ella yo seré feliz…

-No me interesa (Salamander le cortó de improviso al reo), no me interesa que es lo que hagan tú y ella. Hagan lo que quieran, lo que se les dé la gana. Yo… estoy haciendo… lo que debo hacer, nada más

Natsu se sentía traicionado, cada vez más herido con las palabras de quien salvaba.

-Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?

-No te incumbe

-Oh… yo me llamó Robert y por fin podré ver a mis hijos después de mucho tiempo. Aunque mi esposa… ah…

Natsu le vio unos momentos y sonrió aliviado y triste a la vez.

-Perdón (Le contestó Natsu), lamento eso, Robert. Yo soy Natsu

-No te preocupes, ya sufrí mi luto hace unos días y la señorita me ayudó bastante. Me hizo prometerle que saldríamos de aquí por mis hijos que, también sé, están a salvo de toda esta pesadilla gracias a ella que se sacrificó por ellos. Mira, no quiero darte aburrimiento

-Oye, no es nada

-Sólo te quiero decir que eres muy importante para ella. Siempre guardó la esperanza de que vinieras

De pronto, la alarma apagó su alarido.

-Salamander, has llegado tarde y has creado un verdadero revuelo en mi base

Delante de ellos apareció una mujer de cabellos azules que se enroscaban en sí mismos hasta formar enormes rizos sobre sus hombros. Llevaba la ropa negra de los soldados y en su tez blanquísima se veía una fragilidad que estaba descartada por completo en sus ojos.

-Si sigues, lo empeorarás más (Continuó)

Natsu frunció su ceño.

-No sé quién eres, pero tengo que salir por lo que vine

-Viniste por una mujer, no por todos los reos, Salamander

-Déjame seguir

-No

-Vamos…

-Si sigues, daré la orden que cojan a tu princesa y que la maten lo más dolorosamente posible

Natsu se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Los reos por ella

-No lo haré

-Está en tus manos

-No lo haré

-Realmente arriesgaste tu vida por alguien que ni te importa. No eres distinto a todos estos brutos (Sacó un walkie-talkie) ¿Aló? Sí, necesito que vallan a…

-¡Espera!

Natsu dejó a un lado a Robert y se arrodilló delante la Mujer de Lluvia.

-Llévame a mí por ella

La mujer apagó la transmisión.

-Me equivoqué contigo, Salamander. Ve, no me impondré. Pero hay alguien más en la base, de más rango que yo… Ten cuidado

Natsu asintió.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Estaba sola, los había logrado salvar a todos.

Pero a un precio bien alto.

A lo lejos divisaba a un demonio rubio que se plantó delante de ella. Sus ropajes negros oscilaban ante sus pasos. De su sonrisa siniestra brillaron sus ojos turquesa que sólo estaban puestos en ella.

-Te encontré, Lucy Heartphilia


	5. Un último sacrificio

ola! después de muchísimo tiempo subo un nuevo cap. tantas cosas pueden pasar con un simple paso... tantas cosas que ya ni las contamos como tal.

ah...

en el otro cap profundizaré más lo que sucedió en espana y tantas incógnitas más. y más allá, espero que les valla bien en su semana y en lo que más desean que si de algo vale vivir la vida, sólo importa sonreír y llorar para volver sonreír.

gracias por todo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ver pasear los días<em>

_Es ver mar en silencio_

_Recibe besos de extraños_

_Hay que ver cómo duele_

_Que te falten hojas del diario"_

**.**

**.**

**5. Un último sacrificio**

.

Esperaba no llegar tarde.

Su marcha lo llevó a una estancia bastante amplia, de férreas columnas y murallas, con pocos muebles. Se adentró con cautela, levantando el rifle. Parecía no haber nadie. Cargó el rifle y esperó.

Silencio.

Taponó la vida que ese infeliz soldado le hizo. Gracias al cielo que no le perforó algo importante. Podría tener por un tiempo más la bala.

Natsu siguió caminando.

Y de improviso…

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-Déjate de juegos, Heartphilia. Este es tu fin

La explosión de la granada levantó una polvareda que la ocultó. Se escondió en un pilar, atenta.

-¡No sé quién eres o qué es lo que buscas! (Gritó Lucy) ¡Pero no dejaré que me atrapes sin luchar!

Buscó un mejor refugio, percatándose que había un gran agujero en la pared. Entró en él sin titubear.

La polvareda ya se iba.

Una mano le agarró por la boca, sorprendiéndola. Se agitó con fiereza, pero la mano le hacía más presión sin dañarla. Le susurraron en su oído. Se relajó. Pronto la soltaron y vio quién era…

-Parece que la muerte se obstina en buscarte

Lucy carcajeó bajito.

-Sí… (Le contestó), pero tú eres mi sicario favorito

Se miraron.

-Natsu…

-No, calla

La besó fugazmente.

-Vamos (Le instó él)

Caminaron un, dos pasos… ¡Qué importa!

El demonio ya los había visto.

Apuntó, disparó.

-¡NATSU!

Lágrimas corrían, su sangre corría.

Más gritos.

Pero siguió estoico, siguió fuerte, la abrazó contra su pecho y resistió. Porque hay esperanzas que arden con fuegos propios. No decaen, no se apagan, incendian con su fulgor e irradian luz por mucha oscuridad que les rodee. Fuegos fatuos más fuertes que las lágrimas y la razón, fuegos que crecen con una caricia, un susurro, con una pasión dormida… fuegos que un día podrían quemarte…

Fuegos que son sueños dormidos.

Y para Salamander su fuego dormido acababa de surgir para por fin despertar.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Odiaba a los periodistas, los odiaba con toda su alma. ¿Cómo demonios se habían conseguido su número particular? ¡Bfff! ¡Periodistas y sus artimañas! ¡Ni siquiera su café era capaz de calmarla!

Periodistas.

Ahora estaba en un café en plena madrugada, muerta de frío y de sueño. Para colmo, las cotorras aún no llegaban…

¡Argh! ¡Periodistas!

¿Qué le habían dicho? "¡Es urgente, comisario! Encontrémonos en el café Remmyeld para hablar ¡Es algo que le podría ayudar del caso Heartphilia!" y cortaron sin ningún detalle más. Aunque bien podría no haber venido, pero este caso ya le estaba dejando varias migrañas. Ya habían pasado dos horas y nada. Puede que le hayan mentido…

-¡Comisario!

Más vale tarde que nunca.

-Llegan tarde (Su voz fue algo ronca y estaba muy cansada. Ignoró por completo el terror de las reporteras) ¡Hablen!

Las palabras se le quedaron en la boca. Molly y Merry no conocían el carácter del inspector, pero ya comprendían que no le debían incordiar. La pelirroja daba mucho miedo.

-¡Nos retrasamos porque no teníamos tren! ¿Verdad, señorita Merry?

-S-s ¡Sí! (Se apresuró a decir Merry) De pronto se detuvo el servicio de los trenes Heartphilia y tuvimos que arrendar un coche cualquiera… lamentamos la demora, comisario

Erza bebió más café.

-¿Saben por qué detuvieron el servicio? (Preguntó al rato)

-N-no… (Molly sacó unos papeles de su bolso) pero hemos hallado esto. Revíselo por favor

Erza los cogió y los hojeó sin ganas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son fotocopias y recortes de diarios de hace seis meses (Merry fue señalándole uno en uno los diarios). Sospechamos que el caso Heartphilia está totalmente relacionado con la masacre en donde Vash se vio envuelto

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué tiene que ver uno con el otro? Está claro que Vash fue el guardaespaldas de Lucy pero nada más

-Es cierto, pero en aquel atentado estuvo la madre de Lucy

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí, Layla Heartphilia había ido de vacaciones por una semana en Londres cuando encontró su destino fatal. Si Vash era para entonces sospechoso ¿Por qué Jude Heartphilia lo habrá buscado con tanta insistencia para que proteja a su hija si "mató" a su esposa? Sabemos que Vash no fue el culpable y que hay alguien más metido en todo esto

-Su hipótesis está bastante buena pero aún tiene puntos ciegos (Erza frunció su ceño). Para empezar, Vash Estampide fue sentenciado a muerte. Se encontraron las pruebas y demasiados testigos oculares apuntaron que él fue el asesino, sólo que su peinado los desorientaban un poco pero de que era él, era él. Ante una oportunidad, Vash sacó las pistolas de los policías que lo llevaban e hizo un alboroto que logró desorientar a todo el mundo en la corte. Consiguió escapar y ahora es uno de los más buscados por toda Gran Bretaña. Ahora, con respecto a lo de Lucy…

-¡No, inspectora! (Merry golpeó con fuerza la mesa) ¡Vash no es capaz de hacerle daño a nadie, ni siquiera a una mosca! ¡Además, si en verdad creyese que es el culpable, hace bastante tiempo que usted lo hubiese entregado a la embajada inglesa! ¡Sé que al igual que yo piensa que fue otro y no él!

Erza sonrió.

-Puede que estés en la razón, Merry. Lo único que sé que hay algo oscuro aquí y que debo de alguno u otra forma descubrirlo. Después de todo tendré que contar con su ayuda ¿Algo más?

Merry quedó sin palabras.

Fue Molly quien habló:

-Conjeturas, más que nada. Bien se podría haber hecho un complot contra el señor Vash para así inculparlo. Lo más extraño es que en aquel atentado estuviese la señora Heartphilia como la principal víctima, relacionándolo directamente con Lucy. Recuerden que por la muerte de su madre ella volvió de España a Italia. Si supiésemos quién era el de la máscara de dragón, podríamos unir mayores cabos

La inspectora les hizo una seña para que hablasen más bajo. Se percató que la camarera hacía bastante tiempo había dejado de lado sus tareas para escucharlas.

-Sí, Molly (Susurró Merry). Pero no tenemos cómo saber quién era el de la máscara de dragón

-Puede que sí haya una forma…

Las periodistas no cupieron en su expectación.

-¡¿Cómo? (Exclamaron ambas)

-Tengo una teoría… (Erza hizo una pausa) estuve pensando en la forma en que se desarrolló el secuestro y llegué a la conclusión de que más que un secuestro fue un escape. Puede que en verdad era un sicario aquel de la careta de dragón, sin embargo, no cumplió su cometido. Y dejó un distractor para no culpar a ningún sospechoso y para darle más tiempo en su huida. Para ello utilizó el incendio, el _fuego_, para ser más precisa. Bien se sabe que hay gánsteres que dejan una firma o símbolo que los caractericen para que así la policía no meta sus narices y dejar así inconclusos los casos o con un culpable casual que tuvo la mala suerte de estar allí. Es decir, la mafia está detrás de todo esto. Y como van las cosas, Vash será el _culpable_ de todo esto, más aún, con la relación que él tiene con la masacre.

-¡Debemos hacer algo! (Soltó con impotencia Merry)

-Podríamos… aunque estemos de manos atadas (Continuó Erza). La mafia es demasiado escurridiza y casi imposible de culpar. Más aún con quién creo que es nuestro dragón

-Y… ¿Quién es?

-Natsu Dragneel, más conocido como Salamander, el Dragon Slayer del Fuego

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

-N-no… te la llevarás

Natsu jadeaba, respiraba bocanadas de aire por el esfuerzo.

Pero de pie, siempre de pie.

El demonio carcajeó impávido de la desgracia que provocaba, como si aquello no fuese más que un mero hecho de dolor ajeno que no le importunaba. Siguió apuntando.

-Dámela y no tendrás más dolor (Dijo), seré benevolente contigo

Pero hay cosas que no puedes dejar, que una vez que lo has cogido ya no puedes dejarlo ir, dejarlo a que se pierda, a que muera por culpa de tus propios miedos. No, no podía dejarla en las manos de ese demonio.

Aún si su vida dependiese de ello.

Natsu la abrazó más fuerte.

Otro disparo, más gritos.

Lágrimas.

Hubo un momento en que todos sus sentidos se acallaron, en que se abstraía de sus propias sensaciones. No había dolor, no había tiempo. La fuerza lo abandonaba como un suspiro.

Resbalaba, caía.

Y de pronto un latido, una pequeña insinuación de vida… _tump, tump, tump, tump, tump, tump… _Un latido. Lo atrajo con más bríos, con un calor agraciado de vida.

Se apoyó, respiró su aroma una vez más.

Aún… aún podía defenderla.

Una nueva oleada de energía lo invadió. Se deshizo del calor conciliador y volteó con tambaleos. En sus ojos se formó la silueta borrosa de su enemigo, de quien quería arrebatársela. Corrió y lo empujó con todo su peso. Cayeron ambos. Levantó su puño para golpearlo y lo descargó en todo el vacío. Frustrado, lo intentó de nuevo y de nuevo… o no llegaban o eran meras caricias. Se sentía débil y cada vez más cansado.

Gritó.

Una fría y dura sensación se agolpó en su pecho. Lo tanteó. Era metal, el metal de una pistola que hizo más presión.

-Descansa en paz, Dragneel

Escuchó antes de sumirse en la completa oscuridad.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Estaba en un coche viajando a un lugar desconocido.

Hacía tiempo que abandonaron la carretera y avanzaban por un camino recóndito totalmente para ella. Se detuvieron en una choza y a empujones la bajaron. Sus manos estaban atadas y ante esa unión la obligaron a caminar tirándola con una cuerda. La entraron y la encerraron dentro.

Su voz se escondió en su garganta. La choza no tenía mayor iluminación que la poca luz que se infiltraba en los tablones carcomidos de humedad. No había ventanas y la única salida era esa puerta que robó todas sus esperanzas al ser encerrada con llave y lo que parecía ser el sonido de un candado.

Le gritaron desde el exterior:

-¡Te quedarás encerrada aquí hasta que tú misma aceptes las condiciones que se te impusieron hace diez años! ¡No tendrás comida ni agua y vendré cada mediodía para oír tu respuesta!

Sintió que se iba y el sonido del coche encendiéndose le evidenció que por fin estaba sola. Se abrazó a sus piernas y sollozó incapaz de contener más su fuerza.

Él… había _muerto._

¡Muerto!

Aún no podía creerlo ¡aún no podía creer que él haya entregado su vida a la muerte!

Por ella.

¡Por ella dejó que le dispararán y que lo destrozaran de a poco! Dejó escapar su vida entrando en el antro de las Camisas Negras y ahora después como un escudo humano ¡Estúpido sicario que no fue capaz de ver su propia vida antes de la de ella! ¿Qué tipo de sicario era…? Ni siquiera fue capaz de matarla cuando debía hacerlo ¡No, no! ¿Qué podía tener en su cabeza que no hacía más que tonterías para cuidarla? ¡Por Dios! ¡Si quería matarla y ahora muere por ella! Ella debió haber muerto… no él.

Si ella hubiese muerto él estaría vivo, quizás, haciendo lo debía hacer como sicario… pero vivo de todas formas. Y si ella hubiese muerto hacía unos meses atrás, su madre aún seguiría viva… y si ella hubiese muerto hacía diez años antes nunca hubiese viajado a España, nunca lo hubiese conocido y nunca hubiese ocurrido lo que ahora le pasaba. Un matrimonio que nunca deseó vestir, un sentimiento que nunca guardó al hombre que ahora le quitaba con puñaladas todo lo que amaba.

Todo se hubiese solucionado si ya estuviera bajo tierra.

La muerte se cernía ante ella con una manta que la mataba en vida…

_Oye, no pienses en eso._

Oh… sus recuerdos florecían como una pequeña vela en sus penurias.

-¡Debí haber muerto! (Gritó a su memoria) ¡Así todos estarían vivos! ¡Mi madre… él… aquellas personas! ¡TODOS!

_¿Por qué piensas que he muerto?_

Calló. Esa pregunta la hizo divagar cuando en un día de verano en donde lo barcos encallaban en puerto y las gaviotas revoloteaban por un pez desprevenido…

_Era mediodía y los puertos rebosaban de actividad._

_Hubo una explosión de color que inundó el grisáceo puerto. Un arcoíris de danza y felicidad se propagó como la pólvora. Una sonrisa se asomó en cada porteño y contemplaron felices el diminuto carnaval que se formaba._

_Aquel era el día en que volvían los gitanos después de cada año. Cantaron, bailaron, formaron un verdadero revuelo que pronto unió a todo el pueblo. _

_Y aquí era el punto en que todos se conocían y se trataban con amabilidad. Aquel era el único día en que se daban esa licencia antes de volver al anonimato. Los gitanos con su estallido de algarabía dieron una nueva bienvenida al verano y a las flores._

_-¿Quieres que te lea la suerte, paisano? _

_Una muchacha rubia con un paño en la cabeza le tomó las manos a un chico. Su vestido azulado se ondeaba travieso con la brisa marina a la par de sus alhajas. _

_-¡Dímela! (Le contestó ansioso el chico)_

_Pudo ver que la gitana encrespada su ceño y balbuceaba cosas en sus labios._

_-Bueno… ¿Cómo te llamas, paisano?_

_-Natsu ¿Y tú?_

_-Mira, Natsu, en tu futuro tendrás mucho dinero, te casarás y ¡oh! Aquí veo muerte (Le señaló con un dedo). Si me das un par de monedas te diré cómo puedes contrarrestar esa muerte_

_La gitana le sonrió._

_El chico rio divertido._

_-¿Y las monedas me dirán tu nombre?_

_Ella torció su sonrisa._

_-No crea que sea más importante que tu propia suerte, paisano_

_-Pero yo quiero saber (Sonrió travieso)… nunca he visto una gitana rubia y de tan malas mentiras_

_Ella reprimió un impulso de pegarle. Se alejó y se perdió en el gentío. Lo que no sabía es que él le había seguido y en un momento dado la tomó y la tironeó hacia otra dirección._

_-¡Oye! (Ella logró decir) ¡¿Hacia dónde me llevas?_

_Él le respondió con una sonrisa._

_Se lanzaron calle arriba, adentrándose en un angosto callejón. La soltó y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Dentro de una caja de cartón había una gata que había parido hace poco. Lamía a sus cachorros con maternidad y los acercaba a sus flácidos pezones. Muchos ya habían muerto, la madre estaba famélica y casi no pudo alimentar a sus cachorros. Sólo uno vivía y se entregaba a él con ternura. _

_La gitana los contempló un momento, con el corazón en la mano. Ladeó su rostro y vio que el joven ya no sonreía como antes. Había ensombrecido sus ojos._

_-Ayer… ayer estaban vivos tres de los cuatro. Ahora sólo este está vivo_

_-Natsu…_

_-Eres la tercera persona que traigo aquí pensando que haría algo…_

_-Yo no puedo_

_-Nadie puede_

_La madre dio una última lamida antes de caer rendida sin vida. El gatito aún lamía con más presión._

_-Ha muerto_

_-Un último sacrificio_

_Ambos se miraron._

_-Natsu… yo soy Lucy y creo que es mejor que tú te hagas cargo ahora que la madre ya no está. Quizás… es lo que haya querido la madre_

_-¿Yo?_

_-Si quieres, me lo llevó yo y cuando vuelva el próximo año, lo cuidarás tú_

_-¿Cómo sus padres?_

_-¡N-n-no! Sólo lo cuidaremos_

_Natsu volvió a sonreír._

_-Eres una gitana rubia y de muy malas mentiras pero con un gran corazón. Nunca te olvidaré_

_Ella se sonrojó._

_-No es para tanto…_

_-¿Qué te parece si lo llamamos Happy? Parece un gatito muy feliz_

_-Me parece bien (Tomó el gatito de un poco más de dos semanas)_

_-Entonces, ¿El próximo verano?_

_-Sí (Lucy estrechó más al gatito en su regazo). Adiós_

_-Adiós_

_Los gitanos se fueron a la mañana siguiente._

_Y en lo que el tiempo transcurría, El gatito Happy creció fuerte y muy regalón. Lucy pudo amamantarlo con una tela que enrolló y en la que mojaba una de sus puntas en leche de vaca. Esto asimilaba como uno de los pezones de la mamá gata y Happy lo tragaba con felicidad. Pronto se encariñó con Lucy._

_Al verano siguiente, buscó al chico con impaciencia. Nada le aseguraba que él se había quedado esperándola todo ese tiempo y aunque la promesa la obligaba a volver, no podía afirmarle que él sí lo había hecho. _

_-¡!_

_Y desde el puerto, Natsu le alzó una mano. Ella se acercó y le entregó a Happy._

_-Tal como prometí (Dijo ella), ahora es tu turno_

_Happy ronroneó._

_-¡Wow! ¡Me reconoció!_

_Lucy sonrió, complacida._

_-Ahora debo irme_

_-¿Por qué…?_

_Sus ojos la paralizaron en un momento. _

_-Debo… volver_

_-¡Pero eres mi amiga! (Le tomó una mano) Ven ¡Divirtámonos un poco!_

_Como hacía un año, la tomó y la llevó, esta vez, a una parte solitaria de la playa._

_-¿Ves esa piedra que hay allí? (Él le señaló un peñasco) _

_-¿Sí…?_

_-¿Qué te parece si nos lanzamos desde ella?_

_-¡QUÉ! ¿ESTÁS LOCO?_

_Pero sea cual sea la respuesta, Natsu corrió con todas sus fuerzas y subió el peñasco y antes que Lucy dijera algo, se lanzó. _

_-¡Pero! ¡NATSUUUUUUU! (Un mar azul se había llevado todo rastro de ese extravagante chico) ¡NATSUUUUUUUUUUU! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué la muerte lanzó su manto de muerte en mí…?_

_-Oye, no digas eso_

_Natsu la miraba preocupado. Estaba totalmente mojado y el agua con arena le chorreaba por todas partes._

_-¡Pero si tú! ¡Vi como el agua te tragaba! Tú…_

_-¿Por qué piensas que he muerto?_

_-Ya te dije… pensé que el mar te tragó y las rocas del fondo…_

_La empujó al mar. Lucy cayó con una gran ola que la hizo rodar._

_-¡Oye, qué te ocurre!_

_-¿Ves que eso no te mato?_

_-¡Pero si tú subiste esa roca y…!_

_Calló, se dio cuenta que no podía hacer gran cosa con ese chico._

_-¿Te irás, cierto?_

_La pregunta la dejó perpleja._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque ya no podré estar aquí cuando vuelvas el próximo verano. Quería saber si te podrías quedar un día más_

_Eso la sonrojó._

_-No lo creo… Lo intentaré_

_La abrazó._

_-¿Seremos amigos siempre?_

_Ella sintió_

_-De alguna forma, las estrellas nos unirán si queremos_

_-Entonces… ¡hasta una próxima vez!_

_-Hasta una próxima vez… _

¡Oh, destino de crueldad absoluta! ¡De recuerdos más fuertes que la adversidad!

"Natsu… Natsu…" pensó "¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú? ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto…? Ahora ya no es el olvido o el tiempo que nos distancian… es la misma muerte que te me ha arrebatado ¿Las estrellas podrán juntarnos otra vez? No sabes cuánto deseo oír tu voz una vez más"

Y siguió divagando en sus recuerdos.

**ooOoozoeooOoo**

Wendy terminaba la autopsia de una pobre desdichada ultrajada. La chica no debía pasar de los quince y, por el pequeño bulto de su vientre, no era la primera vez que pasaba por lo mismo. Corrió la mortaja y guardó el cadáver en el congelador.

Abrió otro congelador y deslizó la rampilla hacia afuera. Conocía el caso, era un hombre entre veinticinco y treinta años. La causa de su _muerte_ fueron las cuatro balas en su cuerpo. Deslizó la cremallera y unos ojos vidriosos le devolvieron la mirada.

Lo conocía bastante bien.

Deslizó la mortaja hasta el torso y fue haciendo pequeñas incisiones en el desnudo cuerpo. En un pocillo dejó las balas. Limpió las heridas y las cosió. Acto seguido, sacó una jeringuilla de su delantal y lo inyectó directamente en el corazón del fallecido. El rojizo líquido fue entrando sin problemas. Se alejó un poco y esperó.

Como si hubiese salido del mar, el _muerto _dio una gran bocanada de aire y respiró quejumbrosamente. Sus mejillas volvieron a tener color y su cuerpo tiritó notoriamente. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Dónde… dónde…?

-Estás con los vivos (Le contestó Wendy con una feliz sonrisa)

Puede que había hecho mucho esfuerzo o que la respuesta le había sido satisfactoria. Se durmió esta vez fuera de los brazos de Hades.

Wendy cogió su informe y recreo lo que escribiría en él: "Paciente supuestamente muerto había sufrido catalepsia producto del impacto de las balas. Ahora está en observación" Vio la hora "A las doce con treinta dos minutos con seis segundos despertó" escribió algo que después arreglaría, dejándolo de lado.

Estaba feliz.

Su amigo Natsu había sobrevivido.


End file.
